Learning The Ropes
by RobotBoylover
Summary: Eloisa's time has come to go back to school and so has her time to begin her super training.Eloisa finds can training be hard because she no real nohow on figting but thats all about to chage.Will Eloisa last or give up?
1. Wake Up Eloisa

Learning the Ropes…

Morning hit Miracle City as the sun raised the town. The half city was still asleep as the morning dawned in. It was a week day so most the city was up and of on their daily route but in some other places people were still sleeping like people at Maria Rivera's house. Maria was up and out of bed getting ready for the day as Leone's school Liberian and was almost ready to go except two problems 1 her daughter was still in bed and 2 she misplaced her favorite libary book.

Maria called to her daughter Eloisa Rivera. "Eloisa time to get up."

Eloisa groaned from her room. "Why..?"

Maria spoke kindly. "Cause it's your first day of school and training."

Eloisa shot up. "Training?!?"

Maria spoke. "Yes your father has chosen today is a good day as any to start your hero training."

Eloisa answered back in wonder. "How'd you react to that?"

Maria stammered. "Well I…"

Flashback…

Radalpo on the phone Maria. "Maria I'm calling you on an important desion I have made…"

Maria listened in wonder kinda of worried. "And that would be…"

Rodalpho sounded regular but happy. "I've decided to start Eloisa's training on tomorrow."

Maria dropped the phone and hyperventilates.

Roldalpho was left unasered. "Maria?"

End Flashback...

Maria spoke to her Hija. "We finally agreed…and he promised not to harm you until you're trained enough…But Manny will fight againest you in most training sessions."

Eloisa spoke worried. "What if Manny kills me?"

Maria smiled. "Don't worry he won't he loves you too much and who his age is around to spar with?"

Eloisa spoke. "I guess… "

Maria spoke. "You have nothing to worry about Mija except maybe pain…injury...brousering… (Gasps) Maybee I should call your father back about the whole thing…"

Eloisa shot out bed and ran out her room to face Maria who was on a lower floor. "Don't cancel it off! I will do this and dad would be crushed if you canceled."

Maria looked unaused. "Yes this something your father would cry over…"

Eloisa reminded her. "Remember how he reacted after the whole Black Cuervo story. "

Flashback…

Radalpho cried happily. "Even though my children have done wrong by run outing on me and Grandpappi, have a mischiouse super day and changeling the Aves. I am still proud because both my kids are super!" Rodalpho gave El Tigre and La Peoparda a super hug choking them."

The kids gasped for air. "Dad!"

Rodalpho realized he was hugging them to tight and released them. "Sorry children..."

The kids gasped for air. "That's ok dad…"

End Flashback…

Maria spoke. "Yeah right. Anyway get ready for get out of bed..."


	2. Zoe Remembers!

Nervous To Go School….

Eloisa did as her mom said ran back into her room and got dress in her usual clothes and straped on her La Leoparda belt. Eloisa then grabbed her leopard spotted knap sack .filled it with paper, pencils and two binders and left the room. Eloisa ran down stairs had breakfast, got ready for school, hugged her mom goodbye and left the house. As Eloisa hit the road she saw Manny and Frida fly over in the Puma Loco suit and witness as they veered west little bit then turned the robo suit north and blasted that way in the direction of Leone. Eloisa followed the robo suit's trail smoke lines as fast she could but soon realized herself tiring down.

Eloisa panted as she stopped… "This is bogus...I can't keep up this way unless…" Eloisa span her belt buckle and transformed in La Leoparda and jumped high on to a nearby roof top and then zigzagged from one roof to the other and soon reached Leone. Eloisa transformed back into normal and used a nearby fire staircase to get off the building she was on into a nearby parked pillow truck below. Eloisa pulled herself out the pillow truck and rushed across the street to Leone. Lucky for Eloisa the bell had not yet rang. Eloisa ran up to school, snickered at Chakal and ran inside the school only meet up with someone she didn't wanna see: Zoë Aves AKA Black Cuervo.

Zoë grinned evilly at Eloisa. "Hello La Leoparda I was wondering when I'd meet you again…"

Eloisa looked at Zoë untrustingly. "What you want Zoë?"

Zoë smiled. "Just to say high and REVENGE! You, Frida and your brother defeated me and my family in this very school when we were here on business."

Eloisa looked her relistally you were going to blow up the cafeteria…"

Zoë spat back. That was business! Luckily the health department banned Tuna Surprise from all the school in the state but that not important right now! What are important are you suffering from my wrath just like the wrath your family showed us?"

Eloisa smiled. "How' tha't 3 weeks of prison going for destroying public propriety…?"

Zoë screamed in agony. "Enough! My whole family hates your family ten times more now for putting us in prison. Mom can't stand the lumpy beds, Grandmammi is getting a decent corn or bunion massage and I'm only allowed out to go school."

Eloisa shuddered at the though of Zoë's Grandma's corns then remembered when Manny, Frida and her hijacked the PL Suit and accidentally landed it in a cow poop pile. The smell didn't come out for days and Rodalpho made the kids help with Grandpappi's monthly sponge bath. That incent gave kids nightmares and made them promise not go joy riding near farms anymore. Eloisa shudder even more from that memory.

Zoë screamed and changed into Black Cuervo getting Eloisa out of her daze. "Hey stop dreaming for now you face Black Cuervo!"

Zoë pointed her laser cannon at Eloisa and smiled at the shocked girl. "Change into your other form…"

Eloisa quivered in fear. "No!"

Zoë closed in her. "Do it!"

Eloisa got mad. "No!"

Zoë got annoyed. "Do Me-"Zoë's cannon were snagged by a grapple. The Grapple of El Tigre!"

El Tigre was standing behind the girls looking angry with Frida at his side. "You heard her she said no!"

El Tigre growled… "Back away from her Black Cuervo."

Black Cuervo smiled and looked Eloisa and put was about to put away her cannon but had to get El Tigre to let go first which he did but still growling at he let go of the bird. "Fine she's not worth fighting anyway. A leopard who can't fight might well not consider them a leopard at all..." Zoë walked away smiling leaving Eloisa hurt.

El Tigre changed back to normal and Manny looked at the hurt Eloisa. "Eloisa?"

Eloisa looked down hurt. "She's right I have no fighting skills at all…"

Manny conceled her. "Hey relax your training starts to day and soon after a few lessons in fight you'll be able to fight Zoë with ease and she'll have to leave alone…"

Eloisa smiled but reassured him. "Manny I stood up agaist her Vendetta she'll never leave me alone."

Manny smiled. "Then will..."

Frida shot up. "I'll beat her up for you! I HATE Zoë Aves!"

Eloisa looked at her brother. "What's up with her?"

Manny sighed. "Zoë painted one of her guitars pink…"

Frida's eye twitched as she turned to her friends. "I HATE PINK!"

Manny ran up and stirred Frida to class and looked At Eloisa. "Follow me before were late."

Eloisa followed Manny and Frida as the bell rang.


	3. Shy In Class

Shy in Class…

Eloisa followed Manny and Frida into when Eloisa stopped outside the classroom.

Manny stopped and turned to his sister. "What's wrong Eloisa?"

Eloisa looked up at Manny. "This might not be my classroom…"

Manny looked at Eloisa. "Do you have a schedule?"

Eloisa took out a piece paper out her bag and hand it to Manny.

Manny looked at the paper. "Hmmm….You have Mr.Shoeworth he's in two rooms down from me and Frida. I walk you dow-"

Manny was cut off by his teacher. "Manny Rivera get your butt in here now. It's time for class."

Manny looked the teacher. "But have to walk Eloisa to class."

The teacher looked at Eloisa. "Oh your Manny's sister. I heard you'd be starting today from the Liberian."

Eloisa spoke quietly. "That's our mom…"

The teacher smiled. "Yes well anyway it's time you to get off to class so scoot."

With that said Manny waved Eloisa by before he was pulled inside by the teacher and the door closed and Eloisa walked to her class.

Eloisa walked three doors down and knocked on the door and a skinny tall man wearing glasses opened it. The man looked at her and smiled. "Oh you must Eloisa. We've been waiting for you. Come on in."

Eloisa walked inside the room and stared nerously at the class who stared back.

The teacher Mr. Shoeworth looked at the class. "Class we have a new student that will be joining us today Eloisa Rivera. Treat Eloisa as you do anyone else respectably."

A kid's hand shot up and the teacher looked at her. "Yes Elma?"

The girl Elma looked at Eloisa. "Are you related to El Tirge?"

Eloisa blushed at the question not realizing the girl and the whole school knew Manny was El Tigre. (Eloisa doesn't know that heroes let people know who they are.) "What?"

Elma looked at Eloisa. "Your last name is Rivera so I assume your Manny's sister which means you know that Manny is El Tigre?"

Eloisa looked surprised. "You know?"

Elma smiled "Everyone KNOWS!"

Another kid Billy spoke up. "Heroes let know their identities. It's the villains who hide their identities."

Eloisa looked in wonder. "Oh I thought different cause after all the comic books I've read I thought-"

Another kid Hannah spoke up. "You read comic books?"

Eloisa looked at Hannah. "Well yeah after the career my family's in I thought would help."

Hannah shot up. "You are related to El Tigre aren't you?!?"

Eloisa sweat. "I'm releated to Manny Rivera if that helps…"

Billy shot up. "You the sister of El Tigre!"

Another kid Sara shot up. "Do you have powers or are you normal?"

Elma shot up. "Do you good like your dad or evil like your grandpa?"

Mr.Shoeworth stepped in and quitted the kids. "Ok that's enough Eloisa is obviously nervous about this whole subject so lets move on."

The kids sighed.

Mr.Shoeworth turned to Eloisa. "Eloisa why don't you go sit in the empty desk behind Pamela. She's the girl in pink sweater in the second desk in the fist row."

Eloisa did as she was told and Mr.Shoeworth turned to write on the black board.


	4. Strang Essays And Stuff

Strang Essays and Other Stuff.

Eloisa nervously sat in her assigned seat as the teacher wrote a word weekend on the black board and then turned to the class. "Ok class I want you take out your journals and write down what you did on the weekend."

The kids did what they where told and got to work wile Eloisa took out one her binders filled it with paper, grabbed a pencil out her bag and began writing."

Two minutes later Mr. Shoeworth told everyone to stop and hand in there papers and get out their English books and start working on them.

As the kids got to work and Mr. Shoeworth gave Eloisa an English book which she got right to work in.

As the kids worked Mr.Shoeworth read the kids journal entrees and got mixed feelings when he read Eloisa's paper.

The kids wrote for 2 minutes then the bell rang and the kids handed up their note books and left. Mr. Shoeworth stopped Eloisa before she went out the door.

The teacher looked at Eloisa. "Eloisa I wanted to talk to about your journal entry."

Eloisa looked up wonder why. "What about it?"

Mr.Shoeworth looked in dismay. "I just wanted to know how Manny, Frida and you could visit Disneyworld and then "fly" back to Miracle City at nighttime.

Eloisa smile. "Simple we borrowed a robotic flying suit."

The teacher was about to say more but Manny called to Eloisa and she said bid the teacher by and went see Manny and the kids walked off.

Mr.Shoeworth was confused about Eloisa's essay and decided take the easy up with Mrs. Rivera the Liberian.

Meanwile on the way to their next classes Manny and Eloisa talked about their previous one.

Manny spoke first, "So what happened in your first class?"

Eloisa spoke. "They tackled me with super hero questions after hearing my last name."

Manny smiled. "Get use to it. You're in a whole new world now and it world comes with peer presure if your super."

Eloisa sighed then looked at Manny. "Where's Frida?"

Manny looked at Eloisa. "In Art Class, She picked Zoë's locked and got her Black Cuervo suit. She's gonna paint it pink for revenge for what Zoe did to her."

Eloisa smirked. "Then we can call her La Flamenco Rosa or Captain Flamingo!"

Manny looked in dismay. "No that one's already taken."

Eloisa looked up. "What?"

Manny pointed to a kid in a Pink Flamingo outfit who stopped reading his Miracle City tour broacher and stormed off in a huff."

Eloisa called out to the guy. "Sorry dude." But the kid had walked away."

Manny turned to Eloisa. "What class you have next?"

Eloisa took was about to take the paper out her bag when she relished it was missing and panicked. "My bags gone!"

Manny looked at Eloisa. "Calm down where'd you leave it last?"

Eloisa gasped. "In my first class! I gotta go!" but as Eloisa turned to leave Mr.Shoeworth walked up to her with her bag. "There you are Eloisa I've found your bag." Mr. Shoeworth hand her bag and she smile as she opened it relieved nothing was missing.

Eloisa looked at Mr.Shoeworth happy. "Thanks uh…"

The teacher smiled. "Shoeworth, Mr.Shoeworth. Anyway your welcome I was just on my way to see your mom about your entry so I though I'd bring the bag to her but found you instead. Anyway gotta to go see you kids on the flip side."

Manny shuddered. "I hate went teachers act hip..."

Eloisa agreed. "Yeah it's almost as bad when Dad reads phrases from the How to talk your kids book."

Flashback

Rodalpho tries to get Manny and Eloisa to clean their rooms.

Manny looked at his dad in dismay. "Uhhhh….Dad do we have to?"

Rodalpho looked down at his son, "You do want live under my roof M."

Manny looked up. "Technically it's Grandpappi's roof."

Rodalpho looked umased then smiled. "Oh go clean your room it'll be how you say off the hook?"

Eloisa cracked "Ok I'll do it just stop with the present day lingo." Runs off.

Manny ran after her. "Wait for me I'll help."

Rodalpho smiled. "Works everytime."

Flashback ends

The two kids shuddered then Manny and Eloisa shook it of and when to class.

As Eloisa walked to her next class she grabbed her schedule out the bag and read her next class.

Eloisa gulped at the next class listed on the paper. "Gym? Oh great Semi Training!."


	5. Gym

Gym…

Eloisa walked to the gym and sighed when she reached the doors. "Here goes nothing."

Eloisa walked in the room and stare at the sight in front of her: a group of girls was playing volley ball. When Eloisa stepped up to get better look the girls rotated in the volley game and one the girls caught Eloisa wile moving and when she stopped in she called to the girl. "That's her..."

Eloisa blushed at the comment. Apparently the gossip of her being super had reached the almost whole school.

The girl who was talking continued. "She's Manny Rivera's sister which means she's probelly super."

The other girl looked at her and then at Eloisa. "If she is super I wonder if she'll use her powers in the game today."

The other girl looked at the other girl. "I hope not powers could make the game unfair."

Eloisa blushed even pinker and stared down a belt buckle. "You come with a lot of trouble."

Eloisa's train of thought was broken when she heard a voice. "Who are you talking to?"

Eloisa looked up and saw a tall well bodied gym teacher.

The Gym Teacher Ms.Hola looked at Eloisa. "Do I have to ask you again?"

Eloisa shot up nervously. "My belt buckles…"

The girl who porously talked to her friend about Eloisa turned to her friend. "Belt Buckles? Yep she's Manny's sister." And all her friends giggled.

Ms.Hola looked at Eloisa strangely. "Are you…"

Eloisa shot up. "I'm not crazy I'm just under pressure."

Ms. Hola looked her. "With what?"

Eloisa sighed. "Going back to school, people asking if I'm super, and other stuff." 

Ms. Halo just looked her. Well physical activy will get rid of you woes so vamanos! Put your stuff in the locker room and come back out here. Do you have gym clothes?"

Eloisa looked the teacher. "No."

Ms.Halo looked at her. "Then you use rentals to day and bring your own tomarrow. Kate brings me the rentals."

One the girls Kate brought Eloisa the rentals.

Ms. Halo looked Eloisa. "Take those clothes, put em on and meet back out here in quickly go!"

Eloisa did as she was told and moments later she came back in the Leone gym clothes with her LL belt on.

The sight of the belt made the kids giggle and the teacher sigh. "Uh another Manny..."


	6. Troble In The Hallway

Troble In The Hallway.

Eloisa looked up the teacher who stared at her. "You're wearing your belt over your shorts?"

Eloisa looked up nervously. "This belt is very valuable to me. If I lost it my family would literally kill me."

Ms. Hola looked her narrowly. "I'll let you keep it on today but if you intent on wearing it the rest year get a signed note form home saying you can where it. Gotta it?"

Eloisa nodded.

Ms. Hola turned her class. "Ok girls play ball!"

Eloisa joined the team the right and Ms.Hola toss them a ball on the rack nearby.

Eloisa helped the right side and they won the game honorably and then the girls played another game where left one and another game where right won. Then it was time get changed and then the girls sat around the gym waiting for the bell to ring.

One the girls Kate looked at Eloisa staring at her belt. "Is that thing like your pride and joy something?"

Eloisa looked her regularly, "No but it is very important."

Kate laughed. "Your brother looks at his belt too. So your brother dose it too you must be related."

Eloisa looked her openly. "Where not crazy were just su-"

The bell rang and the girls filed out of the gym. Eloisa scoot herself off the stage (I don't know if Leone's gym has a stage or not but every gym I've been to except my high school had one.)And walked out the door.

Once out in the hall she heard a sound pulsating through the hall: it was the sound of shooting Zoë as a girly pink Black Cuervo was aiming her blasters at a running laughing Frida. Frida ducked and dodge the blast and slid right up to Eloisa. "Dude do something."

Eloisa looked down. "I'm not trained..."

Frida looked up at her. "Just do something". Zoë closed in on Frida "Quickly!"

Eloisa looked down at her. "Alright…." And span her belt buckle and changed into La Leoparda then looked down at Frida. "Cover your ears." Frida did and Eloisa roared sending Zoë flying backward into a wall.

When Zoë opened her eyes after that blast she saw Frida and Eloisa run away. "You two can run now but I'll find you and when I do uh…Vendetta-"

A kid in a flamingo suit cut her off. "Hey you copying my look! As hero from Canada I feel I have the right to sue you."

Zoë looked at him irritated. "You know I'm not actually pink that blue haired girl-."

Captain Flamingo just wrote down a stick and stuck it to Black Curvo. "What ever you do just don't set foot in Canada!" Then Captain Flamingo walked away.

Zoë read the note. "Copy-Captor? AHHHHHHHHHH! La Leoparda will pay!" and Zoë flew off.

Minewile Eloisa change back normal and Frida laughed. "Not trained huh? Your trained enough to send Zoë flying."

Eloisa smiled. "Thanks but I couldn't square off with her in a fight for real."

Frida smiled. "Just you wait you'll be as strong as Manny one day. With the right training."

Eloisa's smile sadden. "That's what I'm afraid of. My super hero training is sopose to start to day and I'm afraid of pain."

Frida smiled. "Well you sighed up for pain by receiving that belt. Traning wile toughen your skin up and you'll get use to being shot threw windows, escaping explosions, being hit by things being flatened or crushed-.

Eloisa stopped her. "Ok, ok I get it. I'll get use to being phisically hurt"

Frida smiled. "Manny will help you over your fears. Where is he anyway?

Just then Manny as El Tigre when flying down the hall behind Frida and Eloisa. Manny was fighting **Sergio/Señor Siniestro. **

**Sergio was mad at Manny for painting up his horse as a My Little Pony and now they were duking it out. "I can belive you ruined my beloved horsey!"**

**Manny smiled. "Ruined? Or improved. I think Preety Pink completes you now!**

Segerio screamed. "I'm gonna kick your –"

**Prinacle Tinitio broke it up. "Gentlemen? I hope your not fighting in school doors because Super kids are only premented to fighting outside.So go back to class and fight later on your own time." Then Tinito walked away from them and noticed the painted horsey. "By the way nice horsy! I've my daughter's got a Pretty Pink doll at home." And then he walks away."**

**Serigo growled. "Lunch time be there we'll settle it then."  
**

**Manny looked at him angryly. "I can't I've gotta prep my sister for her super training day."**

**Serigo smile. "Oh she can fight to so I can wipe both your kittie behinds!"**

**Manny glared. "Will be there." **


	7. Chatter and Fighting Woes

Chatting and Fighting Woes…

Manny and Sergio glared at each other and then walked away to their own classes wile Frida and Eloisa watched.

Eloisa turned to Frida. "Who was that?"

Frida looked at her. "That's just Sergio a odd Italian exchange student who likes to compensate for his height."

Eloisa looked at Frida. "Compensate?"

Frida looked at her. "Yeah He dresses up in this 10 foot robotic cowboy suit and calls himself Sensor Siniestro.

Eloisa looked at her. "That is weird…"

Frida looked at her. "It probelly would have helped if we had not laughed at him that first he came Leone but what he did was pretty funny."

Eloisa looked in wonder. "What did he do?"

Frida started to giggle. "He came to school in a cowboy outfit complete with matching horsey stick."

Eloisa couldn't help but laugh. "That is funny! But seriously he could have thought about what kind of impression he could have made before he did that."

Frida laughed. "Yeah well he didn't so it resulted with all the kids at school laughing at him which was also followed the town laughing at him."

Eloisa looked in wonder. "How the town find out?"

Frida looked her cool. "Word spreads fast around here. You be surprised how news hit this town like as shortly after Manny became El Tigre the whole town found out."

Eloisa looked at her curious. "How?"

Frida smiled. White Pentera and Puma Loco.

Flashback

White Pentera to talking to some other Miracle City Heroes. "My son is super!

One hero asked. "Is he good or evil?"

White Pentera though about the question. "I'm not sure yet but with the right training and motivation I'm positive he'll turn out good."

The scean switches over to Puma Loco talking to some other evil villains. "My grandson is super!"

A villain asked. "Is he evil or going to turn out to be a hero?"

Grandpappi shouted. "My grandson will be no hero! I'll make sure he's taught to cheat, lie, and wreck havoc on the town! HHHAAAAAAA! Now that that's over with lets watch more Miracle City's Most Wanted. I think me number one this week.

One the villains augured your always number 1.

Grandpappi got annoyed. "You want be number one rob 10 banks within a day, destroy all the sidewalks and kidnap Dora's the Explorer's talking fox!"

Swiper is seen in the corner of the old vanillin retirement home tied up and gagged.

Back in Dora's world…

Dora looks around… "Where's Swiper?

Boots looks at Dora. "I don't know?

Dora looks annoyed. "I bet it was that old guy from Mircale City again he stole my bracelet once, he's not stealing our thiefy fox…Come on back to Mircale City

Boots sighs… "I hope no walks up and shave my tail again…

Dora grabs Boots. "Come On!" And runs off to Miracale City."

Back with Grandpappi and the villains.

The Villain who earlier complained sighed. "Your right…"

One the other villain got anxious. "Come the show's back on!"

All the villains go back to the TV.

Flash Back ends

Eloisa smiled. "Leave to them to tell world!"

Frida smiled. "Yeah well I got get going to my next class you better hurry up too. What's your next class?"

Eloisa took out her schedule and looked at it. "Art."

Frida smiled. "Good luck with that and see you at lunch." And with that Frida ran off to her next class.

Eloisa ran off to her art class and enjoyed it and made doodles of La Leoparda fighting and hoped one she could fight like that then shuddered at the thought of being beaten up but knew if she wanted to be super that's something she have accept. The bell rang and Eloisa left the art room and headed to the Cafeteria where she was to face of against Sergio with her brother.


	8. Lunch Time Brawl

Lunch Time Brawl

Eloisa walked into the Cafeteria and looked around to see if Manny or Sergio were there but they were no where to be found. Eloisa sighed in relief that Manny and Sergio where not present but this changed when she heard grunting and clashing coming from the roof. Manny was fighting as El Tigre againest Sergio as Senor Sinistaro.

Eloisa looked up at them. "Who is that?"

Frida walked up behind her. "Senor Sinistaro he's Sergio's alter ego much like Manny is El Tigre but I already told you that."

Eloisa eyed her. "How you find out? You told word travels fast here but who's the one who original found out?"

Frida smiled coolly and pointed to a kid in the corner. "Scoop Kid."

Eloisa looked at the kid in the corner aiming his camera at a pretty girl cheerleader at the Cafeteria stand. "Smile for the camera baby…You're my photo of the day!"

Just then Scoop Boy heard clashing from above him on the roof. "What the…"

El Tigre and Senor Sentaro were fighting over head of Scoop Kid on the roof. Scoop Kid smiled and pointed his camera away from the cheerleader and at El Tigre and Senor Senistro. "Sorry baby but seeing supers fight too good to miss even for a pretty girl such as you Smile Boys!"

Scoop Kid took to photo with his camera and called out to the rest of kids in the cafeteria. "Hey Guys El Tigre and Senor Sinistro fighting on roof top read all about it in tomarrow's paper!"

El Tigre who was lying on his back being held down by Senor Senistro near the edge of the roof sighed. "He never quits…"

Then El Tigre spotted Eloisa. "Eloisa transform and help me!"

Eloisa looked up at her brother sadly. "I can't fight!"

El Tigre grunted wile trying to break free of Senor Senitro. "You're the only who can help me!"

Eloisa sighed. "Ok." And span her belt buckle transforming into La Leoparda.

La Leoparda looked up at El Tigre. "Now what?"

El Tigre got annoyed. "Throw something at him!"

La Leoparda ran off to find something.

While La Leoparda ran Senor Senistro laughed at El Tigre. "Ha your friend can't fight El Tigre. Where you'd get her from? Hippie Vile?"

The scene switches over to Hippie Vile a place who's residence where all hippies and happy non fighting folks.

Manny growled at Senor Sinistro Better watch what you say Senor Senitaro about that friend or else..."

Senor Sinitaro laughed. "Or what you gonna hit me? Face it El Tigre you're as helpless as your friend right now!"

Eloisa walked up back normal (Not as LL.) "Who are you calling helpless?"

El Tigre eyed his sister in normal form. "Why are you in normal form?"

Eloisa looked. "Oh...I didn't want the people in the school to see as a super. Not yet anyway."

El Tigre shouted. "Eloisa!"

Eloisa looked up at him honestly. "Sorry!"

Senor Senistro laughed. "Ha your friend is as weak willed as you right now Rivera!"

Eloisa growled. "Weak..?" and span her belt buckle changing into La Leoprda.

Senor Senistro laughed and taunted El Tigre further. "I bet your friend is so peaceful she makes flower crowns for everyone she meets!"

Just at that moment La Leoparda pulled out a Diego Plushy and hurled it at Senor Senistro

The Diego plush hit Senor Senistro but didn't hurt him because he was wear armor and it was a plush.

Senor Senitro looked the doll then back at La Leoparda. "A Diego doll? That's all you got?"

La Leoparda smiled. "No I've got this! (Throws a boomerang at SS) This! (Throws a Dora lunchbox at SS) And this…"

Senor Senistro gasped at the item La Leoparda was holding. It was the Broomstick horsy that Manny had painted earlier. Now called Pretty Pink the horsy was found sitting in the same place Manny and Sergio were fighting earlier so it was picked by Chakal and put in the lost in found box which the box La Leoparda was holding right now," You wouldn't dare throw Bucky!"

La Leoparda smiled coolly. "I see no Bucky name on here just the name Pretty Pink see?"

La Leoparda held the horse up and pointed to the word near the end of the stick. The name "Pretty Pink" was engraved on it.

Senor Sinistro turned to Manny angry. "You did that!"

Manny grinned. "Hey at least it has character now."

Senor Senistro yelled. "I'll show you character!" And pointed his blaster at El Tigre but at that moment the Bucky/Pretty Pink horse stick came flying up at Senor Sinistro hitting his left armored arm. The horse stick didn't hurt him it did get him upset. "You dare deified me with my own horse!?! I'll vanquse you!" And with that Senor Sinistro got up off Manny and jumped of the roof landing a few feet away from Eloisa.


	9. Food Fight Fury

Food Fight Fury!

Senor Sinistro moved in on La Leoparda slowly approaching her. La Leopaeda looked in fear at the incoming villain as he approached her. Senor Sinistro laughed as he moved in on Eloisa and turned his robotic hands into maces. "Ha-ha! Any last words?" Eloisa looked gulped and looked around on the ground and found two bananas. Eloisa picked up the bananas and spoke. "Yeah splits up!" and squirted bananas in Senor Sinistro's eyes and ran away when he got blinded. Eloisa ran to the doorway but realized Senor Sinistro would follow her where ever she went until she had paid for defing with his own Pretty Pink sorry Bucky stick. Eloisa look around as Senor Sinistro wiped the guck off his face and moved to towards her. Eloisa looked around and saw an apple on the ground and pelted an apple at Senor Sinistro hitting him in right shoulder blade. Senor Sinistro looked untouched. "That the best you got?"

El Tigre stood from the roof spoke up. "No! There's… (Look around at finds some janitors munching on some pizza and grabs their box which still has pizza in it.) This!" El Tigre closed the pizza box and hurled it at Senor Sinistro hitting him in the face. Senor Sinistro growled and pointed his maces at El Tigre. "Your gonna wish you stayed home today! El Tigre!" El Tigre smirked. "And miss the chance to prep my sister for her first training lesson never!" Senor Sinistro looked over at Eloisa. "Sister , training , first lesson? Ha! Manny's sister doesn't know to fight! Ahhhaaa!" Eloisa sent a grapple punch right to Senor Sinistro's face. "Oh you little brat!"

Eloisa recoiled her grapple and looked angry. "No one taunts me about my flaws!"

Senor Sinistro laughed. "Ha! You gonna run to daddy? Cause this will send you flying to him!" Senor Sinistro launched his mace hands at Eloisa but she dodged them and they went flying down the hallway and crashed into a set of lockers then cause them to blow up!

Senor Sinistro shouted. "Blast! I have to reload! But for now…" Senor Sinistro turned his robot hands into drills and aimed them at Eloisa.

El Tigre looked in fear at what Senor Sinitaro doing and aimed his grapples at SS and grappled him to the ground while jumping down from the roof.

El Tigre walked up him and stood over him unhappy. "That's what you get for attempting to harm my sister.'

Senor Sinistro laughed. "You call her your sister? She's not even as powerful as you she didn't even hurt me!"

El Tigre got mad. "Don't you taunt my family! She will get stronger after she learns how fight."

Senor Senitsro laughed. "Well who ever is attempting to train her is hiding under a rock!"

Just then Senor Sinistro got rush of super sonic roar in his ears. Senor Sinistro covered his ears as El Tigre recoiled his grapples and as Eloisa kept on her roar. "Oww! Make her stop El Tigre!"

El Tigre waved to Eloisa and she stopped.

Senor Sinistro looked at El Tigre. "Man your sister has a bad set of pipes!"

El Tigre smiled. "Don't under esetamate a opponent…"

Senor Sinistro smiled evilly. "But she lacks physical fighting ability! So…" Senor Sinistro changed his hands into cannons and pointed them at Eloisa and spoke. "Any last words?"

Frida spoke up. "Yeah a apple a day keeps losers like you away!" and chucked a apple at SS's head.

Senor Sinistro growled and Frida waved and ran away nervously. Senor Sinistro growled and moved after Frida leaving Manny worried but then he got a idea and called "Food Fight…"

Eloisa cut in. "Fury! Grab anything that's eatable and throw the person next to you! This happen one before back in grade 2. Four people created one the greatest food wars in of their time so far…Would you not like match them? If so raise your hand!" A kid chucked a piece of pizza at Eloisa's face for fun. "I'll take that as a yes!" and Manny picked up a piece of fallen pie and chucked it at a another kid. The kids caught on and one kid said. "Food Fight!" and soon all the kids where decking each other in food and among them Senor Sinistro being pelted by flying food looking around for Frida to deal with her but amongst the battle he was lifted into the air by a flock of bird ladies and flown away to the back off the school.

Manny watched on as Senor Sinistro was carried off and watch his sister toss food happily and spoke to himself. "I hope she's ready for her whole new world…"

Just then the fight was broken up by Titino. "Who started this?"

One of the girls spoke. "The girl in the leopard suit!"

Titino looked to a little girl in a leopard suit standing on a table about to throw some Jell-O at another kid. "Her?"

The girl spoke up again. "No not her , Her the girl who's dressed like El Tigre but has a leopard suit…

Titino spoke. "Thank you Eloi-."

The girl spoke up again. "But different ears and no sleeves…"

Titino got a little annoyed. "Ok thank you I get it Billie…" Then Titino looked at Eloisa. "Come Eloisa…"

Titino looked at Manny tiptoeing away nearby. "You too Manny."

Manny sighed and looked at the ground sadly and walked.

Eloisa walked with Titino and Manny too while Frida came out hiding with her goggles on out a bean vat. "Man that party ended quick …Hey syrup!" and with that she dived into the vat next to her as the lunch lady looked at her strangely. Frida sat the vat picking up some fresh churros sat above the vat. "Yeah I know I'm weird when it comes to churros. But who isn't?" and stuff the churros in her and fell happily back in the vat.


	10. In Trouble

In Trouble…

Titino walked with the two children back to his office where Maria and Mr.Shoeworth were waiting.

Titino walked in first then the kids and then directed the kids to sit down as walked around to his desk.

The kids looked at their unpleased mother and the teacher who was also there then back at Titino.

Titino was about to speak at that moment Chakal came in running with a camera yelling "Wait!" and snap shot Manny and Eloisa right in the face at which Eloisa hissed cause she hated cameras.

Titino looked at Chakal him confused but calm. "What are you doing Chakal?"

Chakal looked at him happily. "Sorry Sir just a minute! (He takes the kids picture again) It's not everyday you catch these br (notices Maria) bold kids in action."

Titino looked at him still confused. "That doesn't explain what your doing?"

Chakal looked at Titino smiling. "Providing proof for the future when you say their say their innocent kids and don't mean any harm and I can show you diffrent…"

Titino got a little irritated. "Sit down Chakal!" as Chakal embarssly moved over to a chair on the left side the room between a cabinet and globe and smile a gidish smile at him.

Titinto sighed. "Oh Brother!" and looked at kids. "Do you have any idea why you're here?" he asked them.

Manny spoke up… "For starting the food?" Eloisa joined in "For angering a highly dangerous villain and defieng him with his own beloved broomstick horsey?" Manny continued for painting that broomstick horsey in the first place?" Eloisa joined in. "For defying Black Curvo and Senor Seninstro with my roar?"

Eloisa and Manny left Titino, Chakal, Maria and Mr.Shoeworth wide eyed and shocked which cause the kids to look around at them and giggle nervously. "Hee-hee said to much?"

Titino looked at the kids. "More then we where hoping for."

Manny looked at Titino. "So what now?"

Chakal spoke up. "Military School! Shipping you off to Canada, Getting you to join the Navy!

Maria growled and scorned at Chakal wile Titino looked at him and then at the kids and spoke "Thank you Chakal…First you clean up the cafeteria , then go aphorize to the villains you hurt and finally do community service until you pay off the damage for the busted locker set. Honestly you supers can really get to out of control sometimes."

Mr.Shoeworth spoke up for the first time. "Excuse me Hi I'm the new 7 graders home room teacher and I recently don't all the facts that quickly but you are saying these kids are super heroes? "

Titino sighed. "Yes Bob I should have explained this earlier but our school consists of many super heroes and villains' kids. They tend to keep regular for the most part but there are cases where sometimes supers like to clash and mayhem begins."

Mr.Shoeworth looked at Manny and Eloisa. "So you're…"

"Super? Yeah we are…" Manny answered back.

Mr.Shoeworth looked them. "What super hero is your parent?"

Maria spoke up. "White Pentera and he'll be super angry when he hears what you to have done."

Mr.Shoeworth was shocked. "Wait if White Pentera is the father that would mean…Puma Loco is…"

"The grandfather which as much as the father will be angry he will rejoice and encourage their fun."

Mr.Shoeworth realized something. "Doesn't Puma Loco drive around in a flying robot suit?"

"Yes." said Maria.

Mr.Shoeworth spoke. "Then I'm sorry for earlier about giving you a D on that journal entry Eloisa I just though you where writing imarnay events. I had no idea you were really part of a super family."

Manny spoke up. "Don't you read the news? Our family's in there all the time."

Mr. Shoeworth looked at him. "No see I'm new here and I'm from Canada where there are no super heroes…"

Manny argued againest that. "Yeah the Might Mounty he protects the Rockies and kicks butt!"

Chakal yelled in. "Stop talking about Canada! Were here to deal with your punishment. What is their punishment Sir?"

Titino smiled. "Besides what I've stated earlier? To tell their father what happened today.

Manny and Eloisa shouted. "No!" Manny continued to speak. "He'll murder us! He does that when were not the sweet little angels he accepts us to be!"

Titino smiled. "Then you better tell him quick before your mom finished talking to him on her cell.

"What?!?" Manny and Eloisa span around and saw their mom chatting with their dad about what they had been up to in Spanish.

Maria looked the kids and continued to speak to Rodalpho in Spanish. "Aquí ellos son..." and walked over and gave the phone to Manny.

Manny gulped and spoke. "Hi dad how's it hanging…"

Rodalpho spoke angrily in Spanish on the phone." ¿Cómo osa incitar usted los otros pintando su amado horsey de escoba y usted van involed en una pelea con Senor Sinistro y consiguieron su involed de hermana para ayudarle cuando usted sabe que ella no puede luchar todavía?!? ¿Entonces usted causa una pelea de alimento? ¡Usted es molido a señor!"

Manny nearly couldn't speak. "But Dad I…"

Rodalpho spoke again. "Put your sister on!"

Manny handed the phone to Eloisa. "Hello? Dad I…"

Rodalpho wasn't happy with her eighter. "¿Usted hizo Cuvero Negro y Senor Sinistro desafía? ¿Qué pensaba usted Eloisa!?? ¡Su rugido sólo es utilizado banditos de agentist cuando el tiempo viene! ¡Ah su en para un grosero desperta en su sesión de capacitación hoy tan usted está mejor listo para lo que debe venir! ¡Ponga a su madre!"

Eloisa handed the phone back to Maria and held back her tears. Dealing with Rodalpho when he was angry was like dealing with a mad panther.

Maria took the phone. "Yep they'll go straight home after school I promise. Yep by Rodalpho. No you don't need to pick them up ok …or me? By!" Maria sighed and looked at the kids. "You better prepare yourselves for after school…Now go clean up that Cafeteria."

With that the kids ran out the door and Maria continued. "No super powers!"

And down the hall Manny and Eloisa groaned.


	11. Bounding

Bounding

Manny and Eloisa walked back to the Cafeteria to find Frida brushing junk off a table with a duster and dust pan grumbling.

Manny spoke to Frida. "What happen to you?"

Frida grumbled. "Oh that stupid lunch lady got mad at me for eating all her churros at lunch time so she's making work for it."

Manny looked at her continually grumble away while scooping up trash. "Well were here to help you…"

Frida looked at him happily. "Great get swiping Supers! Will have this place cleaner then the Churro place downtown before I get there." And then continued brushing off the table muttering away unhappily. "Oh I can't believe I'm doing this when I got music class...Ooo they make so mad..."

Manny spoke again. "We can't be super doing this… (Spins his belt buck and returns to normal) We have to be normal..." Eloisa span her belt buckle too and returned to normal.

Frida scorned. "What?!?"

Manny spoke. "We have to get this done normal or will be in more trouble…but don't worry this Manny Rivera! Will get this place clean in an hour this I swear! Let's get to work!"

2 Hours Later…

Manny, Frida and Eloisa stood panting with brooms and garbage bags wile standing in a around clean cafeteria.

Frida panted. "Man that was tough without powers…"

Manny smiled. "But worth it. Now they won't be so angry at us."

Eloisa spoke up. "Let's just get back to class..."

The children walked out the Cafeteria and on their way to their next class which was the last class of the day.

For Manny his last class was Art where he drew himself knocking the crud out Senor Senistro, Frida as she mentioned Music Class turned the place into a rock concert with her Atomic Sumbaros and for Eloisa where she had to dissect a rubber frog. The day soon ended and Manny, Frida and Eloisa walked to Manny's house.

Manny looked back at the girls as they walked down the street and noticed Frida looking at Eloisa who was looking down at the ground sad.

Manny spoke to her. "What's wrong Eloisa?"

Eloisa spoke up at him. "Dad's gonna rip our heads open isn't he?"

Manny laughed. "FFFFF…For what we did today? No! Its takes something really stupid for him to blow the roof."

Frida smiled. "Like the time Manny got a clip on earring. (Giggles) Whoa there where fireworks that day!"

Manny got a little mad. "Frida!"

Frida looked at him confused. "What?" Your had wouldn't let you wear a really one."

Eloisa looked at Manny. "Why did you want an earring?"

Manny wasn't happy. "Cause every other super had at the time. Even Zebra Donkey had one but dear old wouldn't let me have one stating (puts on a fan WP mask) "Manny piercing is evil. First it'll start with your ear, then your nose and then your navel! No! No son of mine will be getting his ear pierced." Then Manny put on a PL Sombrero. "Oh let the boy have an earring. I had one when I was his age." Takes off the sombrero and speaks for Rodalpho. "No Pappi he's a good boy and good boys don't have earrings." Manny put the hat on again. "Some might!" Manny spoke for Rodalpho. "No they don't!" Manny augured for Grandpappi. "Yes!" And for his dad! "No!"

Frida called out to the in though Manny. "Ok dude come back… You're not your dad or your grandpa."

Eloisa looked at her. "Dose he always put on plays like this?"

Frida laughed. "No but its funny when he dose. You should see him play all the family at the same time!"

Manny blushed. "Frida!"

Eloisa giggled. "It's ok Manny I won't tell anyone except maybe mom."

Manny grabbed Eloisa by the shirt collar in a panicky way. "Don't you tell anyone about this easily mom…? "This is supposed to be a surprise for next year's talent show."

Eloisa waved hands and calmed him. "Ok, Ok Manny… I won't! But La Leoparda might!" and span her belt buckle and transformed into La Leoparda and ran down the sidewalk wile yelling "Gotta catch me if you don't want me to blab!"

Manny growled and changed into El Tigre and grabbed Frida and grappled to stoplight and flew over the street La Leoparda was running across and landed right in front of her. "Ha-ha! You in for it now!" La Leoparda looked up and saw a building roof next to her so she launched her grapple and seiged up to the building perfectly. El Tigre growled. "Great now she gets it!" and seized Frida and grappled up the building too. Once on top the building La Leoparda spotted them and bounded to the next roof. Manny couldn't bound as high as he usually could because he had Frida with him and a passenger wile jumping would weigh Manny down. So Manny grabbed Frida and grappled to the next building which they hung off from the top and Manny had to push Frida up then himself. Frida crawled up onto the roof followed by Manny and noticed La Leoparda was waiting on the roof too. Was this a game? When Manny stood up Eloisa bounded to next roof and Manny and Frida again grappled across to the next roof and Manny pushed Frida up again and she saw La Leoparda again who bounded the next set roof which where closer together for easy jumping. Manny pulled himself up on the roof Frida was currently on and sighed at La Leoparda's antics so he grabbed Frida and grappled over to the next roof , pushed Frida then himself and the watched La Leoparda jump to the next roof so he grabbed Frida and jumped along to the next roof. (The roofs are closer together now so Manny can jump with Frida) and then the next roof and then next roof where they found La Leoparda staring at something Manny's building Casa Del Macho. Eloisa spoke. "There it is…Hope he's (Rodalpho) not too mad at us."


	12. Walk The Stairs

Waking The Stairs…

Manny looked at Eloisa look down worried. "Oh Dad won't be to mad with us. He'll yell at us in Spanish and come up a stuible punishment."

Frida spoke. "Like the time your Dad made us crush avocados for year after we wrongful used his money to by that tattoo maker?"

Manny smacked his hand to face in grief. "You had to meant that?"

Eloisa looked at Manny. "You smashed avocados for a year?"

Manny closed his eyes in annoyance. "It was an unhappy experience. My feet hurt for a year…"

Frida looked at him curiously. "Didn't your feet flake up after doing that?"

Manny shot up. "FRIDA!"

Frida looked curiously. "What? Mine did but is wasn't cool..."

Eloisa looked at them. "Did you guys try foot ointment?"

Frida spoke. "We practically bathed our feet in it each day after stopping avocados."

Flashback

Manny and Frida relaxing in lawn chairs with their feet in tubs of moisturizer in it."

Flashback Ends

Frida spoke. "We learned our lesson then."

Manny spoke. "Will never use Dad's money irresponsebly again. Now let's get to Casa Del Macho fast before Dad has a cow…"

Frida spoke. "Who knew he could?"

Manny spoke. "It's just a figure of speech Frida…"

Frida spoke. "Dude I know I was just playing you."

Manny spoke. "Yeah well let's just get home…"

With that Frida, Manny, Eloisa jumped off the roof and in a truck full of pillows that was heading to Casa Del Macho.

The Truck drove all the way to Casa Del Macho and the kids climbed up out the the truck and jumped down to ground looking up at Casa Del Macho.

Frida spoke first. "Dude there it is…"

Manny spoke. "Let's go meet out Verdict…"

Manny and Frida looked at Eloisa in wonderment. Eloisa took a breath. "Let's go."

With that the kids walked into the building.

After scaling fifty flights of stairs they reached the top panting.

Frida came up panting after Manny. "Dude you gotta get an elevator up here."

Manny looked her panting too. "I know…" and with that he noticed Frida fall on her belly in exestuation.

Eloisa came up right after and collapsed at the top of the stairs. "Forget punishment that walk was punishment...

Manny looked around at her. "Yeah...But we have continue…Come on."

The girls groaned and Manny looked as he heard Rodalpho step out the and call to them. "Manny, Frida, Eloisa get in here now!"

The girls sighed as Manny looked on tiredly…


	13. Training

Training…

Manny looked at the girls. "Come on let's get it over with."

Eloisa spoke. "Will it hurt?"

Frida looked at her. "Not as much as it will when you face older more experienced opponents."

Manny spoke a little upset. "Frida!"

Frida looked at him. "What? It's true."

Manny looked at her arms crossed. "Yeah but I you didn't need to tell her the truth this soon. She's didn't need to know about that until later."

Eloisa spoke. "But I know already Manny and I except it."

Manny looked at her surprised. "You mean..?"

Eloisa spoke. "Yes. I'll put up with it for now. If I don't catch on then I'll move on with my life."

Manny spoke. "Don't give in your destine for this. The La Leoparda belt was given to for reason."

Frida looked on happily. "Yeah it's your destiny to take up La Leoparda's role in this generation."

Eloisa looked on. "What was her role in the old position?"

Frida was about to speak. "She was a vi- "

Manny cut in. "A Village Person…Come on before Dad gets any more annoyed."

With that the kids walked up out the stairwell and out on the open roof Casa De Macho to the house."

The kids ran into there hose while an annoyed Rodalpho watched on. (He was there the whole time but didn't interacted with the kids past talk.)

Rodalpho looked on at the three kids and spoke to them, "Manny, Eloisa change, Frida you can watch them fight on in the basement."

Frida smiled and looked at the two kids who looked worried. "Sure!"

Eloisa looked on to Manny worried and Manny spoke. "Let's get on with this."

Manny and Eloisa span their belt buckles and changed into El Tigre and La Leoparda.

Eloisa looked nervously at her dad. "What now?"

Rodalpho looked at her crossly. "Basement now."

Manny looked at her. "Come on."

Manny lead his family and friend down to the basement which was clean out for a combat room for Manny, his father and grandfather to train in. Only a few boxes sat around in the corners of the room because the attic didn't hold the space. This is used for Rodalpho and Grandpappi to teach Manny various moves and strategies for combat.

Manny and his family and friends walked down to the basement floor and Rodalpho gave them orders. "Go stand in the center of the basement and face each other on the opposing side. Manny face the left and Eloisa you go to the right side."

The children obeyed.

Manny and Eloisa faced each other and sharpened their claws extending to long lengths.

Rodalpho instructed further. "Alright I want you fight and try your best at it. Eloisa your fight today will give me an idea on where to start your training."

Eloisa cried. "But Papa he's gonna kick my - "

Rodalpho spoke. "Don't you dare utter that word? It's not becoming of a hero."

Grandpappi spoke. "The Origin La Leoparda said it."

Rodalpho spoke. "Let's stay off the subject of the children's ancestors. Now commence!"

Eloisa spoke to Manny before their fight. "Don't kill me…"

Manny spoke. "I won't but you need to pull your own weight in this …"

Eloisa spoke. "I will..."

Rodalpho continued. "Commence!"

With that Manny and Eloisa jumped into action. Manny lunged at Eloisa and she defended by putting her claws over her head. El Tigre swiped twice but Eloisa held her position but couldn't stay that way for ever so Eloisa burst free of that poison and clawed at Manny who defended her off and then after Eloisa had slashed at Manny for a few feet when Manny opened his defense and launched his grapples at Eloisa sending her flying toward the nearest wall behind her and pinned her there. Eloisa wasn't out in this position because she still had her voice which could do some bad damage. With that Eloisa let out a loud roar but kept it leveled so Manny wouldn't go defy but the attack still pierced his ears and he had to recoil his grapples and cover his ears. With that Eloisa was let free and she ran at Manny and pinned him to the wall using her grapples. Manny was outnumbered for a second but he got an idea and started to talk. "Hey sis El Flasho's behind you!" Eloisa's face turned in somewhat fear "He is?" and with that distraction Eloisa's grapples were loose and El Tigre could easily squeeze his arms out Eloisa's grapples and use his grapples to send her flying back into the wall. With that Eloisa gave in. "I give."

With that Manny released her and she fell to the ground.

Rodalpho spoke. "That was good but you really need more training because that combo you use almost twice will not last you if use it more then once on a battle field."

Manny spoke. "And you're still in one piece. So maybe you'll live."

Eloisa sighed. "I hope."

Frida spoke. "Dude that was awesome for your first attempt but to reach up to Manny's level you got pump up the intensity."

Eloisa looked at her. "Intensity?"

Frida spoke. "Yeah scrap it out a little more you know: Claw Sratching, smack downs, punching, kicking ECT,"

Manny spoke. "Were not ready for that yet…"

Frida spoke. "Yeah but you should teach her a smack down move so she can last in fight."

Manny spoke. "Frida!"

Frida spoke. "What those defense moves won't last her in Santana or Senor Senistro or Black Cuvero Oh wait you can fair againest Black Cuvero. "

Manny spoke. "I will teach her a move but she has to be able to handle spinning constantly. "

Eloisa spoke. "I can handle that I climb rocks for peat's sake."


	14. Twist Tumble

Twist Tumble

Manny took Eloisa and Frida to a Mirchale City Super Plex. A place where super heroes and super villains fight and train be greater super beings. Manny's plan was teach Eloisa how use Twist Twirl a super strong move that could send a cople of enemies flying. Manny's basement was to small to do this move the Super Plex fit just fine.

Manny looked at Frida and Eloisa. "This has everything to make a great super hero or villain out of you. It the one place super heroes and villains can come to battle and not hate each other."

Eloisa looked at Manny. "How can they not hate each other?"

Frida spoke. "It's the only place they can fight each other and have argue. It's a challenge of wits against brawn strength."

Manny spoke excited. "You have to think on your feet and here they allow super macho fights with out the power any interruption from the law except incase the fight gets real then they have to be taken away to be reminded of the rules."

Eloisa asked. "Where do we begin?"

Manny spoke. "To the padded room!" and ran inside.

Frida ran after him. "Wait up!"

Eloisa ran after them. "Why doesn't that sound good?"

Manny led the way all the way to the padded room. A room used for super heroes or villains to practice super attacks that involed heavy landings. Twist Twirl was a attack that had a heavy landing if you didn't make contact with a enemy."

Manny ran into the room and laughed. "This is gonna be awesome if you survive this attack."

Eloisa screamed. "What?"

Manny spoke. "This room is designed for heavy duty attacks but it does still hurt on inpact. It bruises your face."

Eloisa gulped. "Is that all?"

Manny spoke coolly. "If you want we could give up and go home and not do this… If your worried about a few bruises."

Eloisa spoke. "No I'm fine with bruises. It's lots of pain I can't stand."

Manny scoffed. "Ahhh…The more pain you stand the stronger you become If you can go through pain and keep fighting it'll only strengthen your defendess. How do you think I got so strong?"

Frida giggled. "Yet your dad creams you every time you train with him."

Manny spoke irritated. "Frida! He only beats me because I'm learning. Once I become older I'm sure I'll be able to take him." 

Frida clasped her hands over her mouth. "Yah but it's so funny to watch! Like the time he knocked you in the paint pan Grandpappi was using to paint the Puma Loco suit. You had a black mask for month. We started calling you Black Pentera!" Frida dived into a laughing fit."

Manny looked at her unamused and turned to Eloisa. "Transform."

Manny transformed into El Tigre wile Eloisa sighed and transformed into La Leoparda.

Manny looked at Eloisa. "Watch me." And jumped into the air and started twirling in a spiral on the way down and collisioned with the ground. Manny sat upside down on his head but really really hurt. "Try that…"He said in daze and back on his face."

Eloisa spoke concerned. "Is he alright. "

Frida scoffed. "Him he does this all the time. He's been through worse."

Eloisa looked at him concerned. "Ok…"

Eloisa jumped up and did what Manny did but lost the fight with gravity and cManny's head.ame down tumblinfg instead and landed right up against Manny's head.

Manny growned. "What was that?"

Eloisa spoke laughing uneasy. "Twist Tumble?"


	15. Tumble Trouble

Tumble Trouble

Eloisa picked herself up off Manny and tried again while Frida walked over to Manny and kneeled down in front him. "Do you think she'll get it?"

Manny groaned. "If she's a Rivera she'll will…"

Eloisa tried 17 teen more times on the Twist Twirl move but landed in predicament as the last. She could not reach the day's plan of achieving the desired move. Manny sighed as Eloisa tried again for the eighteenth time with the same result. "What's wrong? Why aren't you getting it? A Rivera male could do that move in a sleep. It only takes one day to use to that move and the rest time you spend practicing it."

Eloisa spoke. "I'm not a Rivera male…"

Manny spoke irritated a little. "But you are the descendant of La Leoparda the most feared villain on our female side of ancestors. She was villainess and cut throat but she did a sense of honor and didn't kill her enemies just left horribly defeated."

Eloisa spoke. "I'll never be like that..."

Manny spoke. "Yeah but you do want to be powerful don't you? La Leoparda was exceptionally powerful and dangerous. Your power will grow but you have to take this seriously."

Eloisa spoke angrily. "I am taking this seriously!"

Manny got annoyed. "No your not. It takes full body strength to make this attack you have to be focused and be ready for the impact that impels you."

Eloisa spoke. "It takes patience to learn new things"

Manny smiled snidely. "Not if you're a fast learner. I guess you don't fall in that category."

Eloisa was angered. "I am a fast leaner!"

Manny took this as a challenge. "Prove it!"

Eloisa flared her claws and prepared to strike. Manny flared his claws and yelled as the two got into tumble fight and they tumbled to all the center of the room where Manny pinned Eloisa down. Eloisa

struggled and El Tigre sat on her. "Why can't you learn fast enough?" Eloisa struggled and spoke. "I can learn fast!?" El Tigre struggled to hold her down. "Prove it!" Eloisa roared and sent El Tigre flying off her. El Tigre picked himself up and watched as Eloisa picked herself up. The two glared at each other and kept there claws flared and charged at each other and got into a tumble fight which was broken up by the Janitor. "Hey you kids stop that. This not the fighting room. If you want fight go the proper room and do it there. Plus it's closing time so vamoose."

Manny spoke while holding Eloisa's arm and sitting Eloisa. "Don't you mean vamanos?"

The Janitor spoke. "No! I'm from Jersey! Now scat!"

Frida looked at the Janitor. "What's Jersey like?"

The Janitor spoke. "Quite! I should have of never left but a Spicy Cest Pool pays better."

Frida spoke. "In the janitor biz?"

The Janitor spoke irritated. "Enough! I've had enough of you kids so just split before I call your parents."

The kids walked out off the room and left the Janitor to his work.

The Janitor just swept outside the doorway. "Super Kids… Their no their different from adult supers. Always trying to out power each other."


	16. Planning A Street Dual

Planning A Street Dual….

Manny, Eloisa and Frida walked out of the Super –Plex and started to walk down the street Manny and Eloisa said nothing while Frida walked behind them and spoke. "You know we could have stayed after dark and hid in the vents til the Janitor from Jersey was done and trained after that."

Manny spoke rather unhappy. "That would keep us up all night…."

Frida looked cheerfully. "So? I need a good night of action after Dad blocked the Rockers Around The World Channel from my TV last night he thinks watching TV at 12:00 from 3:00 clock at night is going to do some thing to my sleep. Look at my eyes do I look baggy?"

Eloisa and Manny went "uhhhh…" Frida did have sand in her eyes.

Frida's answer came from their uhhh… "Man! I knew that nap in Social Studies was no mistake."

Manny and Eloisa tuned and kept on walking.

Manny looked at Eloisa. Why get didn't you the formation right?"

Eloisa stopped short. "What do you mean not get it right? I tried didn't I? Besides isn't learning from the beginning easier then busting my jaw?"

Manny spoke. "Sure if you want the take the safety way out…"

Eloisa looked at him. "What's wrong with being safe?"

Manny turned to her. "Nothing if you want to take the easy way out I'm trying to teach you mind over pain. The more pain you receive the more susceptible you are to it."

Eloisa spoke confused. "Mind over pain?"

Manny spoke more cheerfully. "Yeah the more pain you feel the better you are to getting use it. It builds up your tolerance."

Eloisa spoke. "My tolerance?"

Manny spoke. "Yeah like the time I started out. Grandpappi shot fruit at me to hone in on my dodging skills…"

Flashback…

Grandpappi shot various non harmful fresh foods at Manny in his Puma Loco suit like: Oranges, tangerines, grapes and bananas. A scared Manny clung to the ceiling of the training room like Stitch. Manny was covered in banana peels and had orange juice on his uniform. Grandpappi scorned. "Manny! We been through this you suppose to dodge food not cower over top of it." Manny clung to the wall. "But Grandpappi… I don't like fruit citrus in my eyes. It burns… Almost as much as seeing you wax your legs." Grandpappi got in raged. "They feel better smooth and who told you anyway? Get dodging!"

Grandpappi launched pineapples at the ceiling around where Manny was clinging. The pineapples shot through the ceiling causing it crack and Manny to fall on the ground leaving a giant hole in the roof leading to the living room with unhappy Rodalpho looking in at them. Grandpappi put his hands behind his back and chuckled nervously. "Just teaching the boy some dodging moves…" Rodalpho crossed his arms and looked sternly at him. Grandpappi got stern to him. "What it's not like reading by the book is going to help him." Grandpappi turned to Manny. "You alright Mijo…"

Manny groaned with the ceiling still on him... Grandpappi turned to Rodalpho. "See he's alright. He live that most important part of lesson." Grandpappi chuckled as his son looked unhappy. Rodalpho tapped his fingers on his arms and that was that.

Flashback ends.

Manny, Frida and Eloisa crossed the street to the next sidewalk. Lucky for them there was no cars."

Manny spoke confidently. "After few more lessons after that-

Frida spoke up. "One hundred and twenty six!"

Manny looked at her interrupted. "I was dodging fruit in no time. I just had live through the citrus fruit and it made me stronger. That's what I plan for you."

Eloisa asked. "How?"

Manny smiled. "In a street dual…"

Eloisa cried out. "Street dual! Manny that's the toughest kind of dual there is. No rules apply except win and don't kill any one."

Manny spoke calmly. "That's the only way to teach you it's that unless you're chicken and want to take the easy way out."

The word chicken stung Eloisa like it did any Rivera.

Eloisa span her belt buckle and changed into La Leoparda.

Eloisa stepped close to Manny. "I am no coward! I take your street dual and show you I can be just as powerful as my pervious successor." and stormed off."

Manny looked down insecurely. "I forgot to mention she was an evil dictator."

Frida rubbed her arm. "Hope you don't get squashed."

Manny spoke. "I don't think so…According to our family scriptures were going to be equally powerful."

Frida spoke. "Hope you both don't get squashed."

Manny spoke relaxed. "Don't worry I'm strong enough. Now lets go train so I crush whoop the successor."

Frida spoke concerned. "Isn't that a little harsh?"

Manny spoke. "Relax it's just friendly completive crushing. I want her to get stronger like me."

Frida spoke. : You want her become a crazy crazed tiger?'

Manny spoke a little perturbed. "No! I want her be an equally powerful leopard that I'm able still able to crush."

Frida spoke. "Just go east on her ok. I mean your dad went easy on you with your training."

Manny spoke a little unhappy. "Then I got a Bronze Boot in the face. I'm only trying to protect her by making her stronger so she can with stand the Bronze Boots Of Truth and if that doesn't' work out she can always go climb rocks."

Manny walked away with Frida as Eloisa watched from a far corner. "I'll show you Rock Climber. Estúpido! I forgot to ask Manny were he wants to dual me." With that Eloisa ran home.

Eloisa spent the rest of the night practicing her Twist Twirl move in her room in her La Leoparda suit much to Maria's dismay that couldn't stand her jumping on her bed. Maria drew the line at the crack starting in the ceiling from Eloisa's banging. Maria threw at book at Eloisa and told her to stop or no super heroing.


	17. The Street Duel Begins

Street Brawl.

Eloisa stopped for while from practice but later into the night like around 10 a clock she started Twist Twirling again but got a another book in the face by Maria who stood in the doorway looking mad at her and pointed at the alarm fiercely. Eloisa read the book and noticed it was labeled: How Lack of Sleep Effects wanna Be Super Heroes.

Eloisa looked up puzzled. "You think I'm a wanna be?"

Maria spoke confidently. "You will be if you don't get to sleep. Then you'd be wouldn't be the wannabe who got to be."

Eloisa looked at her unamused. "You got that from the Rock Star tag line."

Maria got cool and crossed her arms. "Go to bed before I tell your Grandma what has happened to you."

Eloisa spoke. "Grandma Rivera would be happy to here I went super."

Maria smiled coolly. "Not that one…"

Eloisa spoke spooked. "You mean Grandma Rosalinda?" You can't she'll hypervant-till –late… (Eloisa hyperventilated.)

Maria smiled and turned out the light. "Goodnight Eloisa…"

Eloisa continued to hyperventilate. She hated the idea of her grandma finding out. She would go wild at the thought. Mrs.Subio was more then scared when she found out Rodalpho's family secret of being all supers who got involved in serious and dangerous situations. The fact that her grandkids were super to would widen the hyperventalion scale."

Eloisa hyperventilated for a few more minutes after that and then when to bed.

The next day Eloisa waited out on the side walk next to her house and waited for Manny. Assembly he would come get her because they forgot to plan a meeting place for this duel.

Eloisa looked around annoyed. "Where is Manny? He said he wanted have this street duel!"

Just then Eloisa heard a loud humming noise and saw three bird people drop a heavier robotic person out the sky. The heavy person landed right next to Eloisa and faced her with a displeased look on his face. "You don't remember me do ya varmint?"

Eloisa looked up at him happily. "You're that big dumb cowboy who got Manny and me busted because you weren't around to get caught too. What's it like being taken away by birds?"

Sinister Senistro growled at her. "Why don't you ask them yourself? They got a bone to pick with you!"

Sinister Senistro pointed striate behind her and Eloisa looked behind her to see Zoë Aves as Black Cuervo with her family: Lady Gobbler and Vultura hover down toward her. Black Cuervo didn't look too trilled to see the girl. "You made my ears fuzzy! They won't stop ringing!"

Eloisa smiled. "Don't worry they get better eventually, it takes time for them to heal. They get better by Friday. My brother's ears get little fuzzy when I roar at near him but they heal fast."

Vultura roared. "Your melding caused my daughter temporally deftness. I can't yell at her for liking that meld some El Tigre anymore!"

Zoë looked up at her mom embarrassed. "Thank goodness for that…."

Lady Gobbler pulled out an egg bomb and turned it on and faced Eloisa. "Let's clean this leopard of her spots!"

Eloisa quickly changed into La Leoparda and grappled to building towards her. "Manny I hope you hear this…" said Eloisa as she belted out a loud roar. "And in case you don't know that means…HELP!"


	18. Alpine Horn

The roar travel halfway threw the city as it just by passed Manny and Frida on their way down the street they were on

The roar traveled halfway threw the city as it just by passed Manny and Frida on their way down the street they were on.

Frida looked at Manny looking a miss. "Dude what was that?"

Manny shrugged and continued walking. "Probably just a tickle on our ears, you know like when your ear goes flat sometimes and makes that beaming noise?"

Frida continued walking after him. "Oh? I like that…"

Meanwhile

Eloisa's screech didn't work so she had come up with something else. She clung to the wall and saw three buildings down an Alps Horn shop with big an Alpine Horn on top of it. Eloisa grappled to the next shop only to find Lady Gobbler threw the egg bomb at the previous building she was on (Luckily it was empty except for a man standing in a towel looking amiss who said: "Well I guess nothing is sacred anymore."). Eloisa turned to the man and said "Sorry sir…" but got Valtura's attention. "You blind old blackbird you missed her. Let me show you how it's done."

Valtura shed out her black feather daggers at Eloisa but she grappled weakly to the side of next the building before they could hit her.

Lady Gobbler cried out to taunt her. "That grapple was weak!"

Eloisa spoke back sarcastically. "It beat your shot Grandma. Give it some props for that!"

Lady Gobbler shuddered her elbows. "That little brat has no manner!"

Valtura looked at her nails. "What do you expect from a girl who's comes from a long line men?"

Lady Gobbler looked up at her daughter angrily. "Some curtsey!"

Black Cuervo noticed Eloisa reeling in her grapple to near the top of the building. "She's getting away! I'll stop her this time…"

Black Cuervo shot a laser beam close to Eloisa and spooked her so she used her left hand grappled the rest of the way and scooted over the roof and unhitched her grapple and ran. Eloisa jumped to the next roof and hurried over to the horn. Eloisa grappled up to the horn and said: "Here goes nothing..." and then saw Lady Gobbler, Valtura and Black Cuervo charge at her. So Eloisa belted out a loud roar…The sound traveled up the hollow tube and into thee air defying everyone.

Manny and Frida were still a few blocks away to completely hear it but it did get Manny's attention. "Whoa! A small steam boat just crashed into the bay!."

Frida cheered. "To the bay!" Where'd it come from?"

Manny pointed. That direction which is…The direction of Mom's house! That was no boat crash it was Eloisa! She needs our help! Come on!"

Manny change himself into El Tigre and grabbed Frida while grappling up a building.

Frida commented. "Who thought Eloisa could roar that load I hope she didn't explode…"


	19. Not Darts! Missles!

Not Darts! Missles!

Manny grappled fluently through the city grappling from building to building while keeping Frida tightly wound under his arm. Manny had made it about 5 buildings from where he was when Frida spotted something. "Oh look a jet pack store!"

Manny looked at it unamused… "Oh how ironic…"

A second later Manny and Frida rose up out of the store at high speed while a mercht ran out shaking his fist. "Hey you kids remember that's just a loner!"

Manny and Frida screamed as the jetpack shot towards the bay. In fact it charged right over the heads of the supers in the bay and landed in a nearby passing garbage barge.

Manny broke out of a pile of old bras he had landed in… "That's the last time I take jet packing idea from you!"

Frida pulled herself out of pile of briefs and pulled a pair off smack dab off her face. "It might have been your idea…I just remember lots of arguing…"

Manny looked angrily. "We have no time to argue …Eloisa is going to get killed if we don't get there in time."

Frida looked up annoyed. "I know! And she hasn't even written out that pen on her dresser to me in her will yet!"

Manny sighed and grappled back to the harbor while he grabbed Frida with an incoming grapple. As Manny grappled back to harbor Frida used this chance to go water skiing. Manny reeled into the building the build he was attached to while Frida let go and landed on a big cushy pillow which was the home base for the store: World's Comfiest Pillows.

Manny stared at the villains angrily… "Let go of my sister…You flock of free ranged chickens and big wannabe Iron Man cowboy!"

Senor Siniestro looked flattered at first… "Oh you don't mean tha- Wait your just insulting me!"

Manny stood in an El Tirge pose. "If the Bloomy Horse fits!"

Senor Siniestro looked really angry now. "Your gonna pay for that El Tirge…And I'm gonna start by messing up your sister!"

**Siniestro** blasted a shot alpine horn but Eloisa grappled out the way in time.

**Siniestro** looked miffed that as Valtura stepped up. "You fool this is how's it's done!"

Valtura shot out a shot of propelled feather missiles but La Leoparda roared at them causing them to get caught in the wave and stumble to the ground.

Lady Gobbler looked at Valtura. "How many times I tell you La Leoparda are immune to darts!"

Vutara looked upset and argued back furiously. "I've told you a hundred times their missiles!"

The two squabbling betties made way for plan on Manny's mind while Black Curvo looked on annoyed. "Sometimes I wished I lived with father…"

Eloisa looked on awkward… "And I though my family had spats…"


	20. Eloisa's Help

Eloisa's Help.

Eloisa looked down at El Tirge in hopes he had a plan because she had no ideas, she was only a beginner. Eloisa continued to stare in worriment at the ongoing. "Manny I hope you have a plan…"

Manny looked back to her. "Don't worry about Eloisa. I got it handled…Hey bird brains! Bet you can't figure out who's the better fighter. "

Lady Gobbler spoke upon herself modestly. "Clearly I am but my daughter has few good moves like her feather darts even though can't compare agentist a beginner's roar…"

Valtura shot up to defend herself. "I caught too! If she wasn't so loud."

Lady Gobbler looked up at her. "Yeah well she is and darts don't work agentist it."

Valtura screeched. "I'll show you they do!!"

Valtura shot a row of feather missiles at La Leoparda and she easily thwarted them with her might roar and they dropped to the ground.

Lady Gobbler looked relaxed. "See."

Valtura lunged herself up at La Leoparda only to be held back by Manny. Eloisa scurried up side of the building she was on, took a run and jump at Valtura, landed on her back, slashed open her jet pack and cut open her wiring causing her to fly forward out control with Eloisa still on her but she quickly jumped off a second later as Valtura flew upward. As Valtura plummeted upward her jetpack exploded and went plummeting into a giant fake pie over head a pie shop.

Manny looked onward surprised with pride as Eloisa stood there dusting her hands. "I'm surprised with you. You may have that Rivera spark after all."

Eloisa took this as a compliment. "Thanks but there's still three more…"

Manny looked onward calmly and extended a grapple to Frida on the pillow building as she tiptoed down it. . "Awe don't worry will take em. After I rescue Frida of course."

Eloisa looked up toward his grapple. "That Frida?"

Manny looked up and his face rearranged. Black Cuervo poked Frida off his grapple line smiling smugly as Frida fell. Eloisa shot out her grapples directly toward Frida who caught them by the glove part and was reeled in. Manny confidently landed swift punch through Cuervo's jetpack and sent her hurtling below into an open hatched cactus delivery truck.

All that there was left was Lady Gobbler and Senor Sinestro.

Eloisa gulped and tried to walk away. "Nice knowing you Manny."

Manny put a grapple hand on her as she tried to waltz away. "You're not going anywhere. The whole point of this is to get you strong. You wanna be strong don't you?"

Eloisa looked down. "Yeah..."

Manny took a stance against his foes against him. "Then stand up to these fools with me and live up to your macho last name!"


	21. A Plan

A Plan…

Eloisa looked on as El Tirge took his stance. "I don't…"

Manny eyed her specifically. "You have macho in you to defeat them. Just release it (A laser fired at Manny and he dodged it with a stance back flip and he looked at Eloisa.) Now."

The two eyed on as the villains stood looking at them while Senistro made clear it they were going down. "Yah two bit varmints are going down now that you only us to deal with."

Lady Gobbler turned to Senistro in agreement. "I'll take the small fry, you take El Tigre."

Senistro growled back. "I wanted the small fry, she'll make the prefect training dummy!"

Eloisa growled and shed her claws while Manny whispered: "Save your energy."

Manny looked back toward the villains and started talking. "You know I was just wondering who use the minor as a better training dummy? Because she breaks easily."

Eloisa growled. "Manny what you are doing?!"

Manny looked relaxed…. "Relax I'm just toying with them. There's no way they'll figure out I'm going trick them into arguing against each other so that we can strike."

Lady Gobbler put her blaster to her ear with a homing piece. "Their plotting! Attack!"

Manny and Eloisa grappled out the way and hung on a nearby roof edge as the two enemies charged in.

The two kids looked back as the foes missed their target. "How did they know that you were joking?" asked Eloisa.

Manny looked continually at the villains. "I don't know."

Frida opened the door to the building they were on. "Globber's got the latest version of the WPS. She can hear up to a distance away." (I'm not good with math so.)

Just then a beam hit the door and bounced off it to the right. Frida retreated to the inside of the store while stating. "You guys on are on your own on this one. Good luck!"

Eloisa looked to Manny. "What now? These guys are all business. I'll get killed trying to stop them."

Manny looked down toward the villains. "You can defeat them if you're macho enough."

Eloisa looked at him. "I don't- Eloisa looked at a building with a giant vault on top of it over looking a smaller store with a giant seesaw and whispered to Manny and then they split ways. While Manny headed indirection of the building and Eloisa got down from the current store she was on. "Hey Metal Head! Are you wearing old giant Robot Sanchez armor? Because that's what it looks like!"

Senor Senitro got insulted. "Why you little she-razz!"

Lady Gobbler looked at him undeterred. "It's does look like that…"

Senistro looked miffed. "Let's just get her!"

Lady Gobbler looked the other way. "You finish off the cub, I'll track down Tigre."

The villains looked smugly at La Leoparda and she got freaked and ran. Lady Gobbler flew the other way as Senor Senistro when after La Leoparda. The giant mental man ran after Eloisa as she ran at top speed crazily while grappling toward the Seesaw and building pulled herself upward. Close to reaching the edge Eloisa was spooked by a laser shot and grappled up the rest of the way fast as Lady Gobbler tracked Manny's every move with her detector through the other building.

Manny needed time to get to the vault so Eloisa distracted the iron man while he made it up the building. Senor Senistro flew in on her as she thought quick… "So how times have you been in the big house?"

Senistro growled. "None! Your brother always defeats me completely before that but you will be no challenge."

Eloisa growled as Manny continued running up the stairs. He was almost there. Just about 10 more steps.


	22. Over The Edge

Over The Edge.

Manny ran up the rest of the stairwell and caught his breath on the second last step of the entrance. As Manny puffed Eloisa professed Senistro with endless chatter. "Are you right to think its ok to hit a girl?"

Senor Senistro looked over at her while hovering. "No it isn't right but you ain't no girl! You're a Rivera in girls clothing."

Eloisa got really perturbed at this comment but then looked on as she saw Manny move toward the vault above the over looking building. "You may be right. I'm not a girl but I am the sensible to the fact that you're a lame villain."

Senitro screamed and dropped to the ground peeved. "LAME?"

Eloisa smiled. "Yah I've seen people in armor around here 10 times better but good luck trying match their shoes."

Senor Senistro stepped unintentionally on the seesaw edge. "You think you to can live up to your ancestor's name? She was cut-throat; you're just a meek little kitten."

Eloisa grinned. "Well this meek little kitten is about to have the jump on you." Manny managed to lift the vault off the side of the building but being to tired to focus he just ended up dropping it. The vault just fell onward strait to the abandoned alleyway below. Eloisa just looked on shocked. Senistro just looked on smirking. "What you gonna now?

Lady Gobbler piped in. "Save her brother from a free fall!" Eloisa looked to see Manny tiredly bending over panting with Lady Gobbler behind him. Lady Gobbler used her rod to blast Manny off the roof and Eloisa cried in pain. "Manny!"

Eloisa ran off the ramp she was on and jumped off the building and launched onto the next building then jumped onto the side of the seesaw of building and the jumped to the next building again and snatched Manny with a long extended grapple and grappled him in but in mid grapple she was shot on the chain by Senistro in spare fun. Eloisa didn't lose her grasp on Manny but it still stung. Eloisa couldn't put Manny down because he'd get hurt with both villains in toe. Eloisa looked around scared. What was she gonna do against two baddies?


	23. Eloisa Thinks Fast

Eloisa Thinks Fast.

Eloisa was stuck between a heavily load metallic cowboy and an old lady who named herself after a turkey but every bit as dangerous. She also had a dazed brother who was too tired to fight clutched in her hand grapple. Eloisa took on a heavy gulp and looked on upward as the villains stared back gleaming. "What a chicken, eh Lady Gobbler?" called a snide Senor Sinestro to a grinning Lady Gobbler.

"Yes, she defiantly takes after Maria's side of the family."

The took a nerve out of Eloisa and she sneered fiercely at them but before she did anything she had to get Manny out her grasp first and find a place where he would not get harmed. Eloisa looked around and saw a seed truck parked across the street from ally the where in. Eloisa looked up to the two baddies above and cried out looking the left. "Look! Elton John and his Canadian squeeze of man candy!" The villains looked to the left amiss. "Where?" and Eloisa threw Manny as far as she could who flew over the road and caught in Rodolfo's curved positioned knees in bet that he could keep them that way for 5 minutes with Grandpappi in the mech suit. "See I told I-Manny!" screamed Rodalpho as he had not realized Manny's assent there. Rodalpho looked around and searched for where he could of came from and spotted Eloisa have down the allay. "Eloisa?"

Eloisa looked across the way sacred and then scurried away to get out of view obviously not wanting to be seen by them. Eloisa grappled up the side of the store Senistro stood on and spoke directly. "Ok, you guys and me end this now."

Lady Gobbler spoke hastily. "You defeated in front of own family? With pleasure!" and with that Lady Gobbler blasted at Eloisa who outstretched her grapple arms and propelled upward to miss the shot. The shot missed Eloisa being up so high and she propelled back down and jumped up into the air again and caused Seniestro and Lady Gobbler to fly up after her. Eloisa reached the top her dissent and fell back down but her way back down she let out a loud roar at the top of her lungs and made Senistro's jet thruster break out and Lady Gobbler's jet pack short out which caused them to fall. Eloisa's decent pushed aside as a punch box hit her to the side and she fell over the side of a building but caught herself by a grapple. She was sweating.


	24. Machoness

Machoness

Eloisa hung on willingly onto the roof while sweating badly as her father and grandfather came up to her looking shocked. Rodalpho called out his daughter in a feared fashion. "Eloisa, what is going on here!? Why are you hanging by a tread?"

Grandpappi pointed out the obvious. "Because two villains are opposing her."

Rodalpho looked on toward his father fearfully. "But why is she fighting them?!"

Eloisa looked down strained. "Because Manny lost in this fight. He got winded out."

Rodalpho turned his son in the alleyway. "So that's he's so fatigued. But that's gives you no excuse to battle someone you clearly can't handle!"

Eloisa rolled her eyes. "Thanks for your enthusiasm dad."

Rodalpho looked on seriously yet logically. "Well you clear can't defeat a villain of their claver."

Just then Senor Senistro appeared over head of Eloisa and pulled up her up by her grappled hand and flung her into the air. Eloisa about was to travel a North East direction when she grappled her other claw into a Volley Ball Emporium statue and reeled in. Eloisa then reeled in her other arm then suddenly found herself clinging to the ball for dear life as Lady Gobbler blasted its pedestal in half on a slant formation causing it to slant forward and fall. Eloisa embedded in the ground but still alive, Eloisa felt around with her claws and tried to heavily lift the pillar off her body. Lady Gobbler and Senistro laughed and snickered at this sight. "She never gonna get out of there now." Snickered Lady Gobbler. "She probably- Eloisa's claws and grapples were extending upward as she tried to remove the pillar from her body. She had lifted it somewhat off her body but still had trouble. "How she get super strength? She a Maria's side." Cried Lady Gobbler as Eloisa continued to hold her own against the weight.

"That's not true Lady Gobbler." Stated Mr. Rivera as he fly upward on Grandpappi. "She may have Maria's heart and good nature but she has my family's machoness."

Grandpappi looked on annoyed. "It's the belt that gave her the super strength."


	25. Tired Tikes

Tired Tikes

Rodalpho looked down at Grandpappi a little annoyed and dramatic. "I was trying to be melodramatic."

Grandpappi looked up annoyed. "You are too speechy… Evil villains do not dramatic their entrance…"

Rodalpho looked down rather annoyed. "Well, you would see why I oppose my authority if you'd just…"

Grandpappi scoffed. "Become hero like you? Not likely…"

Rodalpho got perturbed. "You are so..."

Senor Senistro looked on modernly. "Yah varmints, better save your youngin before Lady Gobbler blasts her to pieces with that bomb."

Grandpa and Rodalpho cried out madly. "Bomb!?"

Lady Gobbler clutched onto an egg bomb in her talons of a hand and looked on unenthusiastic. "Now we see who's got super strength."

Eloisa had posted the beam up off her body but still had not moved it away from her body yet. She strained and struggled to hold it.

Rodalpho called out to Eloisa fearfully. "Eloisa do something!"

Eloisa struggled to throw the pillar against Lady Gobbler's egg but it wasn't thrown yet, so it just aimed for the alley but Grandpappi caught the pillar with a grappled hook as it dangled over Manny's head a little. Manny was still overly tired and Eloisa did look not too good either

What were they gonna do now seeing both kids were out of commission?

Rodalpho looked on horrified. "Pappi, What are we gonna do!?

Grandpappi pulled out a box of Super Churros from his chest compartment in the mech suit. "Feed them theses."

Rodalpho gasped. "Super Churros!? But we had them banned! They put super people out control! It'll kill Manny and Eloisa."

Grandpappi looked up realistically. "That's why we only give them a tiny piece of it, to regenerate their strength."

Before Rodalpho could answer back, Grandpappi looked up at him and said: "Your gonna have to break them."

Rodalpho hesitated somewhat fearfully of the churros power even though he knew the kids would be alright after eating them.

Grandapappi got annoyed as Rodalpho hastily attempted to reach out to them. "You hopeless…Frida! (Whistles) Frida! Churro! Frida, Churros!"

All of a second Frida burst out of the roof of the store she was hiding in with a jetpack strapped to her back, zoomed toward the churros and plucked them up. Then she hovered in place , ate one and went nuts. Frida went crazy and zoomed in on Senor Senistro and sent him flying into the alleyway on left side the building he was on standing on and caused him to fall into a dumpster. An only senior's dumpster so an old guy called the cops on him and they appeared fast as lighting.

Frida was unharmed by hurting Senor Senistro from the energy of the churro. It made her so frenzy that she could not care about pain.

Frida turned to Lady Gobbler looking happily but crazy. What was she gonna do now?


	26. Underwear?

Underwear?

Lady Gobbler looked at Frida who was facing her with a crazy sugar rushed smile. "What you gonna do now that you have stopped my crime partner?"

Frida looked on realistically. "Simple…Bust your butt into the SLAMMER! LET'S ROCK!"

Lady Gobbler proclaimed the inedible as Frida punched her jetpack into fast mode and busted Lady Gobbler two roof tops over. Lady Gobbler looked as Frida up raised into the air and shot down at Lady Gobbler. But in this process Frida was held back by a single hand. Manny had been fed part of a super churro by Grandpappi and had managed to hold Frida off a little but for how long? Rodalpho considered his attention to his daughter whose face was flattened into a crescent moon. Rodalpho looked down at Eloisa as she looked down at the ground unhappily. "What's wrong Mija?"

Eloisa did meet her father's gaze. "My face won't return to normal will it?"

Rodalpho cast his eyes up North West. "It will but it costs a huge fee to pay Dr. Lector to magically heal your face."

Eloisa looked up. "There's hope?"

Rodalpho looked down toward his girl and starched his head. "Yes, but who's to say this won't this won't happen again…Maybe not your ready this yet…If you prosiest you'll gain many more injuries that may shatter your spirit. Crime fighting is not for the faint of heart…"

Eloisa looked up happily... "Then I'll turn villain…"

Rodalpho yelled exceptionally loud at this comment. "No, YOU WILL NOT!"

Eloisa's eye tricked a tear as Rodalpho noticed. "Well, I…Mija I just don't want to lose you out there…Crime is no place for a little girl."

Eloisa turned to her side. "You let Frida hang around you…How dangerous could that be…?"

Rodalpho looked on. "Yes and Frida has been hurt how many times?"

Frida looked on hovering overhead…"36, but I bounce back…I'm flexible that way…"

Eloisa turned to her dad. "Dr. Lector has her on speed dial….Mija I don't you want to hurt yourself…"

Eloisa looked away…"Should have conceived a pillow then…"

Rodalpho looked on annoyed and somewhat agitated. "Eloisa…"

Lady Gobbler cocked her arm gun and aimed it at White Pentera. "She right, White Pentera you gonna need cushy protection after this attack!"

Valtura tried to pick herself out the pie sign she was in. "She's right, your gonna need it…Oh great my latex suit is caught on a bolt…" She tried to pull herself off but her suit back/buttocks ripped off exposing her undergarments. Valtura was left embaressed and called back… "Never mind…I think I'll wait around the law authorities…I'm breezy in here… "


	27. High Hights

High Heights...

Eloisa looked down towards the ground again as she and Rodalpho directed their attention away from Vultura. Rodolpho turned his head to his mija and spoke. "You see how dangerous it can be mija? We only lucky Vultura isn't in on this fight or she'd blast away what's left of you after Lady Gobbler has finished with you. You're best to call it quits, even Manny is down for at the moment"

Eloisa looked on at Manny aimlessly…"He not if you give all the Super Churros…"

Rodalpho looked on to her realistic…"And send him on sugar rush that will destroy the whole city? Yeah right…"

Grandpappi over heard the suggestion and thought it over then decided to dump the box of Super Churros over which caused them to plummet to the ground. Some of which fell in Manny's mouth.

Manny looked down tiredly and gnawed at them slow and then gained a change of personality as the churros took him over and his eyes went wild.

Eloisa looked down as Manny went by all wild and looked around while drooling while looking insane which caused her to utter a "Whoa…"

The noise caused Manny to look up and smile at his sister. "Hiya totes…Want help me defeat this yahoo? We only gotta…Wait a churro truck on the horizon…I got check this out...Be back in a flash..." and Manny zoomed off at a high speed in the direction of an off distance churro truck.

Lady Gobbler got upset in waiting for nothing and took matters into her own talons. "Oh this is unruly usurped! I'll take care of this brat!" With that Lady Gobbler swung in and snatched Eloisa by the cuff of her La Leoparda shirt and flew over head of Rodalpo and Grandpappi. "Look at your chica boys! You'll never see her again…"

As Rodalpho and Grandpappi screamed, Eloisa was carried high above the clouds and dropped at a seconds notice but at the last moment of warning Eloisa hooked on the jet pack hidden under Lady Gobbler's dress with her grapple claw and clung to her tiredly.

Lady Gobbler looked at her annoyed. "You're as pesty as those Rivera men…"

Eloisa smiled and looked upward at the granny bird. "I am one of those Rivera men…" and with that Eloisa reeled up on Lady Gobbler's jetpack and cut the cord that was tied around her waist hidden in her dress that attached her jet pack and grabbed it as she fell.

Eloisa chucked the jet pack as she fell and grabbed in around Lady Globber with her grapple and tucked in as they fell into a near pasting Polica Blimp. Eloisa fell to the ground unmotionble but Lady Gobbler landed rather stunned in a splits position.


	28. A Chance Meeting

A Chance Meeting…

Eloisa woke up with her head pounding and her vision blurred. As far she could tell she was in a hospital surrounding room with various nurses running towards her. The physical and mental strains surrounding Eloisa were too much for her and she collapsed to her side on the left area of the bed…

In the pit of darkness on the boarded between reality and the supernatural, a voice was heard from without the beyond "Your not really going to just lie there are you?"

Eloisa shot up completely alert and awake in the spiritual sense and glanced at who was standing before her. What stood before her made her heart stop and her mouth flap open.

There standing in front of Eloisa was the one being that was equal to the original El Tirge in which way and yet who despised him…La Leoparda!

Eloisa stuttered as she lay on the floor looking up at the superior fighter. "Your…You're…"

The Original La Leoparda wasn't one to beat around the bush and just got to the main subject. "Yes, yes…I am the original La Leoparda and you're the new one. We see that is obvious now…"

Eloisa got up and stuttered some more, completely shocked by this... "How did you…What? Am I dead?"

La Leoparda cast a glaring eye at Eloisa and spoke a calm voice which was directly clear to the point. "You are not dead yet but you will be if you don't give up the childish act of fear when facing an enemy…"

Eloisa looked up obvious..."You mean…"

La Leoparda was now floating in midair with her arms crossed... "Oh I don't think I can do this…Your too belittling on yourself and that's not a good thing…You were chosen for a role that dominates a coarse of history and it is unsettling that you find it as a game…Just as your brother dose…You two are superior beings among many and yet you choose use for your powers for games when you could be out ruling the world…Let alone family gets in your way…"

Eloisa let that one strike out. "Family does not get in my way at all! I'd rather regard them then just shove them aside and rule the world."

La Leoparda glared at her intently and growled softy…"So be it Eloisa…Just remember one thing about that belt though…You can't escape the feeling of power. Once you put it on and turn the bucket buckle, you get this feeling of power embedded into you. You're now imbedded with the urge to be La Leoparda. It's who you are…a part of you and you can't put that down so easily… Your destiny will find itself to you sooner or later and you will not be able to out run it no matter how hard you try….Haaaaahhhhhhaaa!"

A bright flash of light irrupted from Eloisa's mind like a white surge of electricity and she and La Leoparda were suddenly engulfed with the blackness as a white light surged up through out the ground and took everything with it. Eloisa's vision blurred and everything went out of disarray.

Eloisa awoke to find herself fully awake and totally alive. Manny and the others had positioned themselves around her bed spread and were just very joyous to fact she was alive.

Was this truly a dream or reality?


	29. Rough Sailing

Rough Sailing…

Eloisa sat in her hospital bed, continually confused on was going on when Manny spoke up and directed her attention away from all the blankness in her head. "You're totally alive again, that's awesome! That's means you can come fight crime with us again, once your amnesia goes away…"

Eloisa looked back at Manny with an open stare… "I don't have amnesia…At least I don't think I do…"

Maria who sat sitting next Manny decided to a stop her son's interjection with reality before it got Eloisa in more trouble. "Manny, Eloisa has been through enough for one day…Leave the jousting out for another day or possibly not at all…"

Maria's concern about the "not at all part…" got Manny's attention immediately and made him look back franticly to her with protest. "But Mom, she totally proved how macho she was and put old Lady Gobbler in cast…"

Frida continued the praise wave while sitting back in a relaxed position among her chair. "Yep…Old Lady Gobbler is out of commission for at three to months…You'll have a better time catching the Flock of Fury that way…"

Maria looked toward Frida rather upsettingly… "And do you suppose smashing old ladies in the cling makes a person feel?"

Eloisa looked on with a plain stare to her mother… "Oddly enough…I feel find about it."

Maria brought a knuckle to her forehead and sighed in a hopeless defeat… "There'll be no living with her from now on…But still I taking up this opportunity to say no more super heroing!"

Everyone else surrounding Maria gasped…

Manny fought back in protest with a sad look upon his face. "But Mom! She...Uh…"

Maria looked back unsatisfied… "Your result to come up with an answer shows me painfully clear that Eloisa is not ready for the responsibly of the position which has been placed before her. I'm sorry but Eloisa can't continue a life where it's not safe…I'm going to call my mother Rosalinda and see she can take Eloisa for a few months…The life in Spain is not so bad…"

Manny cried out in horror as he and Eloisa exchanged very nervous glances her… "NOOOOOO! She can't take you to Spain; well never see each other again except for every year family get-to-togethers! We've gotta do something…"

Manny and Eloisa glanced up to their father with pleading eyes and then turned to their Grandpappi but they were blubbering too…

"I'm sorry children but there's nothing I can do…Your mother hold the key to Eloisa's beloved future…Excuse me now, I must cry in private!"

The kids turned their Grandpappi for a last resort. "I'm sorry children but I can not do anythings either! Your mother stated Eloisa to go into her custody in the time of your parent's split…I can not interfere with the law over family bidding…No matter how many times I tried to bribe the judge…"

Eloisa looked down with tears in mystifying in her eyes…"Isn't there anything you can do?"

Grandpappi though for a second then blasted off through the roof of the hospital in his PL suit and was about to continue on when Manny yelled hotly… "Without blasting Grandmammi with you hypo ray!"

Grandpappi sigh unhappily and puttered away in the other discretion…

Manny then turned to look at Eloisa again… "Does it mean the world to you to stay here?"

Eloisa looked at him with honesty in her voice. "Yes"

Manny continued… "Are you certain about your destiny about La Leoparda or would you rather become a normal every person and that your career?"

Frida shuddered... "Not everyday life! It's boring! Our neighbor acts everydayish just like in the Truman Show before Jim Carrey discovers, he being watch!"

Manny and Eloisa stared at her for a moment then met eyes against… "You wanna be like that and a have dull life?"

Eloisa looked down somewhat dismayed. "No but I'm still frightful about the pain and some other things…" (Eloisa looked over to a nearby microwave and saw in it's refection an image La Leoparda I laughing at her, then its vision cleared away.

"You've got nothing to worry about Eloisa…Big brother Manny's gonna protect you from everything extremely dangerous until your ready to handle it yourself. What'd you say to that?"

Eloisa looked dismayed… "How you gonna protect me from myself from long ago?"

Manny sulked over in hunched over position, dismayed… "You didn't…."

Eloisa looked on unhappy. "I did…"

Frida just looked oblivious at her two friends as they stared blankly downward…Even moving around anime style and poking them didn't work


	30. Words Sprak Determation

Words Spark Determination…

Eloisa and Manny didn't return their gaze for at least 1 minute later, at which time Frida had long since given her antics on them and was teaching an old granny in the next over room how to play Guitar Hero.

"So…You really did have a dream of her?"

Eloisa had her eyes to the side left of her hospital bed then she cast her eyes to Manny. "She has me worried about my future…She said I couldn't escape the feeling of power and sooner or later my destiny would catch up with me…"

Manny scratched the back his neck nervously and stammered… "Well the part about not escaping the feel of power is true…It's something that effects us all once given an item. It crawls into are very soul but look on the bright side… Its how you use that power that's important…"

Eloisa stared on at Manny so the boy continued hoping he would get somewhere … "It's like Dad and Grandpappi. Use you just have to choose which side your gonna be on but I'd advise not to go too crazy when it comes to being bad…"

Frida piped her head in from through as unexpectedly she sometimes does in other episodes… "What do you mean?"

Manny looked back broadly putting his hands to his hips… "La Leoparda…"

Frida pulled her back as weirdly as she came in… "Oh…"

Eloisa looked up oblivious… "Is that normal?"

Manny looked on broadly then turned by to Eloisa… "So what's it gonna be…Stay here or go to Spain and flag bulls all your life?"

Eloisa hesitated… "I want to say here but…"

Manny got iffy and suspected what Eloisa had her mind… "Errr, forget about her! She's toying because you were and useless to begin with…"

Frida who had put her through the door in time to Manny's error, scolded him. "Manny!"

Manny gave her with a "what?" and turned to find Eloisa next the open hospital window.

Eloisa stared angrily back at Manny, then span her belt buckle to change into La Leoparda and jumped out the window.

Manny and Frida ran to the window in time to see her runaway to the next parking lot over.

"Man, she's good when she's determined…I mean look at that pothole!" called Frida as she looked admiringly to the street below where it looked like a medium sized meteor had hit it.

"She works better if she's determined…" Stated Manny quietly which he already knew was quite clear as he watched the sidewalk pothole. Eloisa had always been clear about reaching her goals in life and is as thick as a nail head buried in a wall to get them. She showed the same never-ending prowess when she learned rock climb. It was hard for her at first but she learned it and is now one of the best rock climbers in her family, next to her father's mom.

Frida spoke up to get Manny's head out the cloud to suggest their next move… We might want to get a move on and track her before the National Monster Crushing Building Contest begins at sundown…"

Manny snapped up right in shock oblivious to this comment. "That's today!?!"

Frida did a backward point gesture to the window… "Yeah and Eloisa didn't know about it. The time you were going tell her the little Tigre room called…Man 2 jumbo sodas in 1 hour really goes through you… You spent a hour on that toilet but lucky Eloisa and I had the curiosity to wait for you…You'd think she'd remember what a pigeon exploding in the sun was like, she grew up her…"

Manny had stopped listing to he midway, he know was shuddering with in hunched position with sweat dripping down his cheek. How could of he said those things to Eloisa, she was just a beginner after all…

Frida tried to get his attention again… "Manny!"

Manny jumped back out of shock and announced the obvious "We gotta save her!" then sprang to life and grappled himself and Frida out of the window.


	31. Ancient Rage

Ancient Rage

Eloisa had ran through two city blocks and was now sitting on a sidewalk bench, scoffing over about how much she hated Manny….

"What's got Manny's goat anyway? Just because I can't handle myself in a fight as thrashingly as he does…"

"I can grantee you this experience will be quite thrashing!" said a sudden voice from above the girl as she looked up…It was Dr.C Jr ,with his father DR.C Sr riding upon their

Guacamole Monster, who was about to set a giant foot over Eloisa's head!

Eloisa to inteven on this action and just put a finger up qustionbley …"Ya know, you don't get points in the contest for crusing people in the street…"

Dr.C Jr retored back to her. "We know! But it's so much fu---nnn…" (The Chapulate stammer when they speak…)

"What 's a daddy's girl. Let's smoosh her son!" called Dr.C Sr. to his son..

"Righty-O father…Ok Steven crussh her!" called Dr.C Jr as he motion the mosnster to lower his foot upon Eloisa but she reatalied and held the monster's in place…And found she could it hold with it out actully struggling. With this notion she flipped the creture over it's back and let it lie in the field next to her. This second and most import time that orrured her that she could actually do such feets.. "Wow did I that?"

"Yes you did little fille, but unfronetly for you lifting one monster to handle sevral others mosters!" Called Senor Senistor who stood beside her in his suped up rototic mech suit… "Your not one to hadle all of us little fellie and that brother of your's El Tirge cound'nt handle us all eighter…"

"Wanna bet…" called a tired voice from behind the group of had stationed themselves next to SS to oppose La Leoparda…

The pooped voiced was revealed to belong El Tigre as he sat face first in the ashfalt ground behind the monsters who had now broken apart see the tired creatue…

"Ohhh…So sorry about this…Ya see….El Tirge's a little winded from running 10 city blocks looking for his sister. Lucky Grandpappi stuck a spy tracker in her ear when she was hopsiptalized so we'd could track her incase something like this actally happened…" Annoced Frida as she appeared broadly behind Manny.

"Well said…" Manny mumbled…

"Thank you…" Said Frida taking the praise…

"Now back to bussness…Let crush this little La Leoparda before she aquires any more instanly dangerouse power…"Continued Senor Senistro… "I want to commend you all for helping m-

"Wait this is La Leoparda?" called a shark monster.

Senor Senitor got slighty aggitted… "Yes…"

"The same La Leoparda that could strike the ground and make the earth quake?"

SS sighed inpaitionetly… "No…This one has no such powers yet…She just a little fillie cub…"

"Who cares! La Leoparda was the embodiment of a pure destrutivness…I'm not waiting around this town till she grows up and starts kicking building into the back of my head…No Sir, I have family and were not going to tolerate that behavor…" Said the shark as he walked way with his family. "Come on gang…Back to Hudsun Bay for us…"

You could hear the little shark kids groan in the backround… "Ah…But Hudson Bay smells like pullion…" cried the girl shark…

"The whole world smells like pulliton… Deal with it!" called the father…

SS turned back to the other monsters and became baffled….They were all leaving too… "Wha-What your leaving? What about the kids…"

"Excaly!" Cried another rock monster mother… "We came here to raise our kids to be repectible junilve cretures…But we can't stand to be near the very beings who cause so much disorder…"

SS pleadeed her… "But…But their kids…Kids with weak powers who could never out match their processor…"

This remark got Manny's attetion be time ears flailing and he raised his head out the ground irrated… "What did he say…?"

Frida noticed this sudden tone his breath and shuddered… "Manny your not going to…"

"Yes…Frida…It's time this guy learns what the Rivera family is made of…Only this times two…"

"Manny your not going to teach Eloisa is move are you? I mean your dangerous when you become this way…"

"It's the only way Frida…Eloisa wants to learn how to become stronger, she'll have face her rage…"

"But she has no rage and this attack with double in power with you both chessed off…And hows that gonna effect the city...?"

"Frida…Stay a hundred yards away from us within next the 24 hours…Were going to be unperdicble…"

"Manny!" cried Frida in disbelf…

Manny just slienced her with a hand gestue….

Elosia was rubbing her eblow in dibeilf, dismayed at what SS had just said… "How could you say that about us? Our powers will grows…"

"Yes but not soon enough! Hahhaa!"

Eloisa looked dismayed than turned toward Manny as he walked over to her and clutched her hands… "Come with me.."

Elosia looked in to Manny eyes and saw nothing but a undeter emotion…Anger…So without motoin , as if reading his mind, she followed his lead…Eloisa clasped Manny's hands and he tighed his grip on, so she did the same and thay bounded into the air with one mighty jump….

SS saw this and bound laser shots into the sky but they were high above the clouds for him to reach them…

As Manny and Eloisa began to drop from from their airal point, Manny let go of Eloisa and called out to her… "I want you to forget everything you know and just let your rage consume you?"

"What rage?" Eloisa called out qustonble.

"The rage that harvors deep inside you…All the rage that has done you wrong. recently like the fact that jar head donw there just insulted us. How's that make you feel?"

"Angery!" Cried Eloisa baffled…

"Good and what about me saying you were weak?...."

Eloisa began more inraged… "Angery!"

"Good! Think every upseting experice you've been through and let it comuse you…You needn't ask why…"

Manny's voice quickly trailed of in Eloisa's own thoughts after and she was letting the anger comsume her…Each memory of a unpleasant past made her more feel more untrilling and soon it took over her mind…

Eloisa's hazel became white with fury and every morsil of her body became infueled with with rage…

She had become like Manny on his first adventure being of El Tigre…A force a had peed him off enough to become a creature of destrution and now it was rearing it's sential power again…Only this time he called it. Manny was now letting anger insue him too… His eyes became as blazing as ebony and every morsil in his body just itched for a fight …

When Manny and Eloisa had shot back down to the ground again, they no longer the two people Frida and SS had seen go up in the sky…No they were much worst…


	32. Smackdown!

Smack Down!

Manny and Eloisa stood atop Senor Sinistro looking severe…They had let their anger consume their will and where now looking for a fight…

Senor Sinistro moaned as he pulled his head to up see what collided had with his body to give him such a sudden plow to the ground…Spotting the two enraged cubs upon him changed his mood from stunned to fierce… "So you wanna play do ya, you fillies varmints? Well 3 can play at this game!" said the massive mechanical cowboy as he rose to his feet, dropping Manny and Eloisa to the ground, who landed neatly on their own.

Manny smiled viciously to Eloisa inquiring the cowboy's goal… "You hear that? He wants to play…"

Eloisa inquired with a sinister smile do we play? I'm new to the thumping game…"

"Like this!" Came a voice from behind them…

Manny and Eloisa turned to see who identified themselves but got squirt the face in the process by an ice cold stream of water…

When the blast if ice water had ceased squinting its targets in the face, Manny and Eloisa woke up from being ticked off…

Manny inquired over to the sprayer looking on confused… "Frida how did you...

Frida looked on smugly as she held her ground in a cool stance… "Icy water dude…Icy water…Now finish that thing off so we can home…"

SS laughed mockingly over hearing this… "Ha! You mangy kitty cats are never gonna break my imperturbable-Hey what are you doing?

Manny and Frida hadn't been looking but Eloisa had scrambled up SS's armored suit and was now standing on atop its head looking serious…

"Eloisa, what are you doing?!?" Cried Manny fearfully…

"Something crazy!" She returned and bolted up into the sky with a might jump…

Manny uh-ohed while Frida screamed his name to go and help Eloisa…

Eloisa had reached the peaked of her jump when Manny shuffled into action and reached the top of the mech suit's head and pointed herself down while starting to spin crazily… The crazy spin was lit up an aura in the process and turned Eloisa into a green spin bullet, which came crashing down at light speed.

Manny quickly launched himself into the air and performed the same move, accelerating a space away from Eloisa, he quickly performed a dangerous ploy by grappling and reeling in on quickly and then letting go as they both collided with the massive machine…Manny and Eloisa smashed right into SS through his metal seat area and sent him flying some where else…

Having witnessed the events, Frida ran up tearly to the crash sight to see if Manny and Eloisa had survived the massive attack they just went through…Things didn't play out in Frida's favor when she the two knocked out in the road, not breathing…


	33. Alive Again

Alive Again

There was nothing but blackness to be seen by either Manny or Eloisa until a sudden giangantic surge of energy pulsed through their bodies and gave them the gift of life again...Manny was the first wake incident followed by Eloisa shortly after…The girl took one blurred look at Manny and fainted again… (But she's alive) Manny moaned the word "Eloisa" and collapsed too…

Sometime time later the girl woke up again in hospital bed with her brother camped right next to her in the next hospital bed over… "Is this a dream…?" She whispered fatigued with a weak voice…

Manny smiled more stable then she was… "If it was a dream…There'd be Pina Kolata's everywhere…"

Eloisa smiled and went back to sleep…

Somewhere in the void of her mind, Eloisa was visited somebody she'd never thought to see again…La Leoparda the Original…

"I've got to say that was something far unexpected by the likes of you…Said the older La Leoparda somewhat impressed…

Eloisa looked without answering while La Leoparda carried looking not so intrigued anymore… "But that was stupid…You shouldn't be pulling off big guns yet until your body can handle it…"

Eloisa looked on slightly... "What's that suppose to mean?"

La Leoparda barked at her furiously... "It means you shouldn't go crashing through barriers until you've had enough experience too…"

Eloisa looked wondrous… "Does that mean you care about me?"

The Original La Leoparda just snuffed her off… "I just don't want my follow up dead…Your rides coming…"

Eloisa looked back to see what her ancestor meant but was swallowed up by weird incoming could in the process…

Several minutes later she was back in the real world with her family, confused…


	34. The Awful Truth

The Awful Truth...

Eloisa around frantically at her surrounding and spotted her father standing between her and Manny's hospital beds, relived…

Rodolfo clasped his hands together in gratitude that Manny and Eloisa where alright… "I'm so glad you are two are still thriving, happy and alive..."

The pleasant mood of their father relaxed any confused or nervous feelings in both Manny and Eloisa and allowed for a more comfortable response…

"That's awesome Dad…" Eloisa chirped in excitedly…

"We…" Manny began a cheerful mood……

"Are totally busted for what you did today! That's what!" Rodolfo said in a suddenly harsh voice…

"What did we do?" Manny accused…

"You ran away from the hospital without being charged out and got into a bigger mess then you were before…Only this time you almost died for a second…"

Frida spoke up cheery and made a de-fib gesture… "De-fibs dudes, gotta love them. ZZZZZZCHHHHT!"

"But it wasn't my fault…Loco Diva over there couldn't make up her mind weather she wants La Leoparda or go to Spain and a have a real life flagging bulls!"

Eloisa accused differently… "Uh yeah it is your fault remember? You called me weak and useless to begin with causing me to run off…"

Manny asserted back… "Yeah well if you had just chosen a side to go on in the first place, we wouldn't be here!"

"Enough you two…" Rodolfo in called calmer voice now...

The two kids looked on at their dad bewildered…

"Now listen…There's been some discussion over what has happened here within the last few days and your mother regretfully has informed me to say that... You have go to off to your grandma's Eloisa!"

Eloisa eyes watered up as she cast down to her right side… "No…This can be right…It isn't."

Manny looked toward Eloisa and then hastily toward his dad… "Dad, there's gotta be another way! Miracle City is a part of her…"

Eloisa chipped in cheerfully, hopefully trying to change things… "Yeah! Where else am I gonna spit on pigeons from 50 story sky rise?"

Rodolfo looked from sobbing while Eloisa covered her mouth with her hand cheerfully…

"What am I to do Eloisa? Your mother holds the power of legal agreement over you…Where she says, you go… I can't fight out power she has laid on you …" Said Rodolfo sullen…

Eloisa just looked down very dismayed....


	35. Strang Surprises

Strange Surprises

A boring week of being hospital bound and the fact Eloisa was leaving, made Manny and Eloisa an annoyance to their mother…Each time she walked the room they would constantly badgered in unison not to send Eloisa away…

"Mom, you can't let Eloisa go! She's part of this family! Does that mean nothing to you!?!" Shouted Manny in protest as Maria went about the hospital room, gathering up Eloisa's things…

"It means something to me Manny, but this city is far too dangerous for a girl like Eloisa…"

"What's that espouse to mean?" Eloisa asked somewhat sharply annoyed…

"You're a trill seeker Eloisa…And that kind of prowess will get you killed here…"

Eloisa crossed her arms and cursed in Spanish…

"That's another reason you're going…Grandpappi's poker night langue gotten itself lodged in your brain and that's not very fair of a young lady…"

Eloisa continued to mumble less crude phrases while Manny looked away from her and back to his mother… "Does she have t-

(Maria's cell phone starts buzzing…)

"Just a minute Manny… (Maria takes out her cell phone…) Hello? You're what? No…T-That can't be right…He can't be taking you on Round The World Cruise…Yes…Alright…It can be true…Yes I'll tell her…Bye…I love you too…"

Maria turns to Eloisa, twittling her fingers on her cell phone nervously for some reason… "Um, Eloisa…That was you Grandmother and she-e apparently can't take care of you in Rome this year up coming due to a-(hyperventilates) up coming cruse with your grandfather, that'll last all year long…(hyperventilates)."

Manny and Eloisa cheer wildly while Maria tries to continue… "Your grandfather won the lottery for 50 million dollars and he-(hyperventilates) Excuse me, I've got to go!"

Maria shuffled out of the room in a shift speed in hopes of a quitter place where she could hyperventilate while Manny turned to Eloisa… "Well looks like you won't be going anytime soon…"

Eloisa relaxed back in her bed… "Yep…52 weeks of hanging with you and Frida…Could it get any better?"

Meanwhile in the main office at the Leone School, Chakal quivered behind the reception desk for some strange reason…

"Chakal, what's gotten into you? You remember Renaldo and Karen Suarez and their son Fernando don't you?" Asked Tinino curiously as he gestured toward the family…

Chakal just quivered more as a response…

The End...


End file.
